Papa Ki Pari Hu
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: When a daughter takes a decision, that the father took in the past, will he accept it? Will he be proud of his daughter? *AbhiRika and RuVi Story* Please R&R ! *Chapter9Reupdated*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heya everyone ! I am here with a story on purely ABHIRIKA and their family. Till now, you all must have read family stories on both AbhiRika and DaReya. But this time its purely AbhiRika….their love , their kids , how they handle them and what could they do for their kids. I hope you'll like this attempt of mine….Happy Reading !**

**CHARACTERS: Sr. Inspector Abhijeet- DrTarika**

**Ruhana- 24 years old (Forensic Expert Like her Mom)**

**Aarav- 19 years old (eligible for CID training) **

**Divya&amp;Divyansh- 19 Yrs old (DaReya's twins)**

**Ridhi- 17 yrs old (RajVi Daughter.)**

**The whole team including IshYant and Kavin from the new cops. **

**If to cast the two leads of the story…..**

**Kunal Khosla as Aarav **

**Mohit Raina as Insp Mohit Singh.**

**PS: Ruhana is Inspector Sudhakar's daughter. Here, I'm showing that Sudhakar died in an encounter and so Abhijeet adopted Ruhana when she was just 3 yrs old. Tarika was also influenced by the little girl and was ready to accept Ruhana as her own daughter. **

_**TARA Mansion…..**_

Various sounds could be heard…..

"_**Ruhana…..jaldi karo beta…..aap late ho jaoge nahi toh. " **_

"_**Be a good boy Aarav….ab zidd nahi karo aur doodh khatam karo jaldi. " **_

"_**Abhijeet…..tum kyun bachon ki tarah late kar rahe ho…..Dekho aaj Ruhana ka exam hai usey 10 baje tk centre drop karna hai aur tum jaante ho na ki wo tumhare alawa kisi aur ke saath centre nahi jayegi. Jaldi karo. " **_

A lady was rushing here and there asking her hubby and children to get ready. Meanwhile , a girl of 19 yrs rushed down the stairs…. She looked at her….

"_**Aaram se bacha…..gir jaogi." **_

The girl hugged her mother and replied…

Girl- Relax maa….main Abhijeet aur Forensic Expert DrTarika ki beti hu…mujhe kaise kuch ho sakta hai.

The boy of 14 yrs rushed to her sister….

Aarav- Arey Didi…ye kyun nhi bolti ki aap would be Inspector Aarav ki behen ho.

The ladies laughed…

Ruhana- Haan ….wo bhi hai….par pehle tu papa ki tarah nishana lagana toh seekh lo aur Best friend(Daya) ki tarah apradhiyon ka muh khulwana!

Aarav- Haan haan…seekh lunga na didi….waise bhi mumma kehti hai "Practice makes a man perfect" ….Hai na mumma? (he looked at tarika)

Tarika(Smiled)- Haan…mere toh dono bache bahut hoshiyaar hai…sab kuch seekh jayenge…..Hai na Abhijeet…..(she looked at her hubby who cam eout of the room. )

Abhijeet- Haan seekh jayenge lekin hamare saath rehkar hi. (he spoke looking towards ruhana)

Ruhana(looked at him)- Papa plzz…Mumma bhi toh gayi thi usi college mein…..phir main kyun nahi. Wo bahut acha college hai papa…..plz aap apna consent de do na. Varna ye exam dena bekar hai.

.

.

Abhijeet didn't replied…..She moved to her father…..

Ruhana- Papa…..Main aapko pareshan nhi karna chahti aur main jaanti hu ki aap chahte hain main jahan rahu safe rahu par …..par papa main wahan bhi safe rahungi na…..Wo Naanu ki friend hai na …Sonali(DrSonali)Aunty…..wo bhi toh wahi hai na …Plz papa !

Tarika- Abhijeet kuch toh bolo….ruhana kabse tumse kuch keh rahi hai. Wo tumhari saari baatein maanti hai…is baar tum maan lo.

Abhijeet(sighed deeply)- Thik hai….exam ka result aane do phir decide karte hain. Chalein beta? (he looked at his daughter)

Ruhana(smiled)- Haan chaliye papa !

Tarika kissed on her forehead and wished her luck and her brother too wished her. Then the father-daughter moved towards her centre.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He then realized that he was lost I his pool of thoughts of his daughter.

_*****Flashback Ends*****_

Tarika enters into the room and kept her hand on his shoulder.

Tarika- Tum aaj phir Ruhana ke baare mein soch rahe ho…Kya soch rahe the aaj?

Abhijeet(sighed)- Ye yaad kar raha tha Tarika ki kaise usne mujhe manaya tha. Ye yaad kar raha hu ki usne tumhara , DrSonali ka bhi reference diya tha. Wo jaanti hai mujhe manana.

Tarika(smiled)- Meri beti hai na….toh itna toh seekhegi hi mujhse varna future mein apni pati ko kaise manayegi…haan?

Abhijeet(looked at her) Pati ? Kya bol rahi ho tarika….bachi hai wo!

Tarika- Uffo abhijeet…bachi nhi hai wo…..padhai khatam hone wali hai ….kuch aur saal…..phir toh hume uski shaadi ke baare mein bhi sochna hoga.

Abhijeet- Dekho tarika…..ab main meri beti ko kahin nahi jaane dunga…..samjhi tum!

Tarika- Arey Par…(but was cut by him)

Abhijeet- Tumhe yaad hai tarika , Jab Rajat aur purvi ki shaadi hui thi aur purvi ro rahi thi ….tab Ruhana ne kya kaha tha…

Tarika(Smile)- Kaise bhul sakti hu ….

_*****Flashback Starts*****_

Ruhana was just 7 yrs old at that time. RajVi were married and at the time of her bidaai…purvi was crying. Ruhana asked her mother….

Ruhana- Mumma…bua kyun ro rahi hai ? Wo toh mama ke saath ja rahi hain na ?_(A/n: Purvi is ABhijeet's Sister and Rajat is Tarika's brother , so I might use the relation from both ends) _

Tarika- Haan beta….lekin wo humko toh chhod ke ja rahi hai na…wo papa ko miss karengi na isliye.

Ruhana-Lekin unko toh happy hona chahiye….mama ke saath rahengi aur humse roz milengi na wo ?

Tarika(smiled)- Haan mera bacha….milenge na …..Par aapki bua abhi sad hai isliye.

Rajat(came to them)- Aur aapko pata hai gudiya….aapki mumma bhi royi thi.

Ruhana- Kyun?

Rajat- Ummm…kyunki mumma keh rahi thi ki ab wo papa ke saath rahengi …mere saath nhi aur wo mujhe miss bhi karengi..

Ruhana(hugged tarika)- Lekin main mumma ko chhod ke kahin nahi jaungi.

Tarika and Rajat laughed…..

Rajat- Aur agar jaana pada toh?

Ruhana(Admant)- Nahi….main mumma papa ko chhod ke kisi ke saath kahin nahi jaungi.

Meanwhile , Abhijeet lifted her up in her arms….

Abhijeet- Haan haan….meri gudiya kahiin nahi jayegi. Papa usey kahin jaane hi nahi denge.

Ruhana(exclaimed)- Sachiii …:D

Abhijeet(smiled)- Haan sachi…..Gudiya toh papa ke saath rahegi na !

Ruhana chuckled and then heard her sister Divya(DaReya's daughter) calling her. And she ran away from there.

_*****Flashback Ends*****_

Abhijeet- Dekho na tarika …kitni jaldi waqt beet gaya…..aisa lagta hai jaise kal hi kit oh baat thi jab hum Ruhana ko apne saath le aaye the.

Tarika- Haan….Aur phir Aarav ka hamari zindagi mein aana…..Ruhana ka Aarav ka dhyan rakhna...in sab cheezon mein pata hi nahi chala kab hamare bache itne bade ho gaye ki humse apni baatein manvane lage.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Haan Tarika…sahi kaha tumne. Aaj main sochta hu ki tum na hoti toh kya hota…..meri zindagi bezaar si hoti. Tumne meri zindagi ko pura kiya aur Ruhana aur aarav ne khushiyon ko doguni kar diya hai.

Tarika- Hmm…ye toh sahi kaha tumne. Ab toh ruhana ki padhai bhi khatam hone wali hai. US se toh wo aaj aane wali thi.

Meanwhile , someone else entered with….

"_**Mom…..aap bhul kyun jaati ho…Dii parso raat ko aa gayi na US se. Aaj aur kal dii ka presentation hai. Agar aaj ho gaya toh dii aaj hi aa jayegi. "**_

AbhiRika turned and found their son on the door. Tarika moved to him…

Tarika- Arey waah….mera beta aaj khud hi uth gaya. Very good !

Aarav- Haan mom…agar dii ko pata chala ki maine aapko sataya toh wo mujhe daantegi na ! Isliye jaldi uth gaya.

AbhiRika laughed…..

Abhijeet- Nahi daantegi. Main hu na ….dekhta hu kaise wo mere bête ko daantti hai.

Aarav- Aap toh rehne hi do papa….dii aayengi toh dii ki side le lenge aap.

Tarika- Toh tum kam ho kya….tum bhi toh apni dii ke paas hi bhagoge.

Aarav(laughed)- Ofcourse maa…..meri the only Dii hain wo. Unka side lena padega na.

Abhijeet- Ye sahi baat kahi mere bête ne!

Tarika(sighed)- Uffo…aap dono ka na kuch nahi ho sakta. Aisa ek bhi din toh jaata nahi hai jab aap dono ruhana ko yaad na karte ho…..khichai bhi karte hai….dono ek dusre se lad lete ho ki jab wo aayegi toh kiski baat maanegi aur kiski nahi. (she looked at them)- Khair…dono taiyar ho jao main coffee banati hu.

She was about to leave when Aarav called her….

Aarav- Mumma….Daya chachu aur Divyansh bhi aayenge abhi….wo shooting ke liye aaj se divyansh bhi chalega mere saath toh chachu hume centre chhodenge.

Tarika- Thik hai…..ab tum dono ready ho jao.

With this she leaves the room. And Abhijeet and Aarav moved to their rooms. A while later , three of them were settled to have breakfast. Abhijeet was reading newspaper while Aarav was checking msg on his mobile. Tarika looked at them and smiled…

Tarika- Abhijeet, Aarav…..pehle nashta kar lo….phir paper padhna.

Abhijeet- Ruko na tarika…important news hain.

Aarav- Haan mumma…divyansh ka msg hai.

Tarika(sighed)- Uffo….tum dono ko na sirf ruhana sambhal sakti hai. Pata nahi kab aayegi wo !

Just then, they heard a voice….

"_**Main yahan hu Mumma ! Aapne yaad kiya aur main aa gayi." **_

Tarika turned and found Ruhana. She was happy to see her…..

"_**Ruhana….mera bacha !"**_

She rushed and hugged her and Aarav looked up and was surprised to see her. Aarav exclaimed….

"_**Diiii…aap toh aaj raat tak aane wali thi na !" **_

Abhijeet moved to her…..

"_**Ruhana….meri gudiya….thik toh hai na ?" **_

He cupped her face and kissed on her forehead. She smiled at her parents and brother and was all smiles. As per his nature , Abhijeet started questioning her….

Abhijeet- Sab thik toh hai na beta? Tumhara presentation kaisa raha? Sab thik toh tha? Aur US mein internship kaisi rahi ?

She was just smiling at her father who was worried and caring at the same time. She moved close to him and locked her arms around his neck and kissed him on his cheek…..

Ruhana- Arye papa relax…..aap na bahut zyada tension karte ho. Dekho na main ekdum fit &amp; fine khadi hu….mujhe kaise kuch ho sakta hai.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Hmm..tujhe mumma-papa ki yaad nhi aayi 5 saalon mein?

Ruhana- Aap log toh mujhe roz yaad aate the lekin maine khud se ek waada kiya tha ….usey toh pura karna hi tha na papa ! Mujhe mumma ki tarah strong aur aapki tarah determined banna tha aur uske liye ye zaruri tha. Ab ye toh baad mein pata chalega ki main aap dono jaisa ban paayi ki nahi….

He smiled and smeared her head….

Abhijeet- Main jaanta hu ki tum jo banna chahti thi wo tummne zarur haasil kiya hoga. Bahut mehnat jo ki hai tumne.

Tarika- Haan ye toh hai…..hamari beti jo chah rahi thi wo isne haasil kar hi liya. Tumhari tarah ziddi bhi toh hai.

Abhijeet and Ruhana just smiled. Aarav came between them….

Aarav- This is not fair….Dii aa gayi toh aap dono toh bas unse hi baatein kar rahe ho. Mujhse toh koi baat hi nahi karta. (he made a sad face)

Ruhana moved towards him and hugged him…..

Ruhana- Waise aarav…kaafi handsome ho gaye ho tum…..mujhe nahi pata tha ki mera bhai itna smart hai….(She winked at him)

Aarav(smiled)- Aadat daalo dii…Aarav toh hai hi handsome….College mein sab ladkiyan fida hai mujhpar.

Ruhana- Oohh..toh koi patayi nahi ?

Aarav- Kahan dii….main aisa kaise kar sakta hu….(he made an innocent face)

Tarika slapped on his head playfully…..

Tarika- Mujhse pucho apne bhai ki baatein….bilkul papa pe gaya hai.

Abhijeet- Arey….ab mera beta hai toh mujhpe hi jayega na…kya tarika …tum bhi…!

Tarika- Haan bhai…tum usey apne jaise hi bana lo.

Aarav- Relax mom….gussa mat karo…..

Tarika(sighed)-uffo….tum dono na …

Abhijeet- Tarika …ab agar tum tareef krne ko flirt samjho toh hum kya karein…

Aarav- Haan….ab ladkiyon ko lagta hai ki m trying to flirt toh main kya karu….afterall itna handsome jo hu…hai na papa ?

Abhijeet agreed with her while the ladies just laughed out aloud.

Ruhana- Haan haan….bas aap dono na flirt karte rahiye. Waise papa….best friend nahi aayenge aaj?

Aarav- Aayenge abhi….aaj main aur divyansh shooting training ke liye jayenge.

Ruhana(smiled)- Grt….phir main fresh hokar aati hu.(to Tarika)- Mumma….coffee plz!

Tarika(smiled)- Thik hai beta…tum change karo main coffee banati hu.

Hearing this….Ruhana rushed up to her room and heard abhijeet….

"_**Sambhal ke beta…..lag jayegi…"**_

And he heard her back.

"_**Kuch nahi hoga papa….main bas 15 minutes mein aayi."**_

He smiled at her and went into the kitchen where Aarav ws helping Tarika.

Tarika- Ab toh aap dono khush hain…..aap dono ki jaan wapas aa gayi hai .

Abhijeet(smiled)- Hamari hi nahi….is ghar ki ! Ab sab thik hai.

Aarav- Haan dad…..all izz well till diii is here.

AbhiRika laughed , At the same time , they heard a horn and Aarav rushed out to tell his chachu about ruhana's arrival. Abhijeet followed him to have a quick chat with Daya. Meanwhile , Ruhana rushed down to meet her best friend but a call interrupted her….

**A/n: So….this is the start….lemme know to continue or not?**

**I always wanted to show the soft side of Senior Inspector Abhijeet. So , this is AbhiRika family story. **

**Hope you guys like it. **

**Plz R&amp;R ! **

**Take care ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Heya Guys…..thank you for the overwhelming response on this story. **

**Sanjhana- Heya…..Thanks for the review. I know what Family means her. But I wanted to show specifically AbhiRika family….so it is in the form of "Papa Ki Pari Hu". M glad you liked. **

**Tamanna Dayabhi Abhirika- Hehe :D Abhijeet ki beti banne mein apne maze hai …heehe :D You'll get to know further….And a surprise awaits you in further chapters….Hope you'll like ! ;) **

**Cute Smile- Even I like his role of being a protective guardian in the show , that's why I thought of writing AbhiRika Family story. I just love him when he cares for his loved ones. Thank you. **

**Thank you to all others who reviewed. Chaliye ab chalte hain story par. **

**Happy Reading ! **

Ruhana smiled and picked up the phone….

"_Heya …kaise ho tum?" _

.

.

"_Haan ….main thik se pahuch gayi thi. US internship was awesome. Tum batao…tumhari life mein kya chal raha hai?"_

.

.

"_Okay okay…..jaise hi mujhe time milega ….i'll call you! Okay…take care …Bye !" _

.

She disconnected the call and at the same time ….she saw her father coming in. She moved to him…..

Ruhana- Papa….Best friend chale gaye?

Abhijeet – Haan….usey Divyansh aur Aarav ko leke shooting centre jaana tha na.

Ruhana(sadly)- Mujhse mile bina chale gaye…..very bad! Dekhna baat nhi karungi unse!

Tarika(entered with a tray)- Ruhana apne best friend se naraz kaise reh sakti hai….impossible hai ye!

Ruhana(looked at her)- Main sach mein naraz hu mumma. Bilkul baat nhi karungi best friend se. Wo aisa kabhi nahi karte.

AbhiRika looked at her and smiled. Abhijeet caressed her head…..

Abhijeet- Acha acha….thik hai …bureau chal ke ladai kar lena apne best friend se.

Tarika- Waise mujhe pata hai Ruhana aur uske best friend zyada derr baat kiye bina nhi reh sakte.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Ye bhi thik kaha tumne Tarika...dono jab take k dusre se baat nahi kar lenge …..chain se reh nahi payenge.

Ruhana- Aap dono ko kya lgta hai main best friend se baat kiye bina nahi reh sakti? (she looked at AbhiRika who nodded as NO) Thik hai….aaj main best friend se baat bhi nahi karungi…dekh lena!

Tarika(laughed)- Acha ji….main bhi dekhti hu. Chalo ab jaldi ready ho jaao….sabse milna hai na ?

Abhijeet- Arey Tarika…..wo businessman wale case ki forensic file ka kya hua? Ready kar di tumne?

Tarika- Haan….main lekar aati hu. Bas ek report salunkhe sir ke paas hai….wo unse lena hoga.

Abhijeet- Okay! (to Ruhana)- Chalo jaldi ready ho jao…..bureau jaana hai.

She nodded and at the same time , she remembered something. She slapped herself on he rforehead….

Ruhana- Oh no! How can I forget!

Tarika(scolded)- Ruhanaa….kitni baar kaha hai aise forehead pe slap nahi karte hai….bachpan ki aadat gayi nahi tumhari..!

Ruhana- Oops…..sorry mom ! Par aapke liye ek tohfa lekar aayi thi main…..2 minute ruko !

Tarika- Tohfa…kya matlab?

Ruhana(Smiled)- Wait for some minutes mom…..i'lll be back.

And she rushed to her room. Tarika turned and found Abhijeet smiling….

Tarika- Tumhe kya hua ? Kya sochne lag gaye?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Mujhe toh aise lag rhaa hai jaise main ruhana ko nahi tumhe hi dekh raha hu….. 30 saal pehle wali Tarika…bilkul tumhari tarah hai na ….!

Tarika(smiled)- Tum kaise keh sakte ho ki ye bilkul meri tarah hai….? Shaitan hai tumhari tarah!

Abhijeet- Toh tumhari tarah sabka dhyan bhi toh rakhti hai. …..Khaaskar Aarav ka!

Tarika- Haan …..ye toh hai….

Abhijeet- Tarika , tumhe yaad hai aarav ke hone se pehle jab Daya ko ek mission mein jaana tha tab forensic help ke liye tumhe bhi jaana pada tha...tab pata hai Ruhana ne mujhe kya kaha?

Tarika(looked at him )- Kya bola ?

_***Flashback Starts* **_

It was 6 pm in the evening . Abhijeet entered the home and found ruhana engrossed in watching her favorite cartoon "Tom&amp;Jerry". Their maid "Savita Kaaki" ,w ho used to take care of Ruhana and family left from there. As soon as she felt presence of her father, she rushed into his lap….

"_Papa"_

Abhijeet- So, Ruhana ka cartoon khatam ho gaya?

Ruhana- Haan….isliye ab ruhana ko khelna hai . (looked around )- Mumma kahan hai ?

Abhijeet(patted her cheek)- Beta….mumma ko kuch kaam hai toh mumma late ho jayengi.

Ruhana- Okay….lekin jab tak mumma nahi aayengi tab tak papa ko ruhana ke saath khelna padega.

He smiled and descended her from his lap….

"_Aap tv dekho…papa fresh hoke aate hain" _

She nodded and he went to get fresh. After a while , he came back and sat beside her….

Abhijeet- Acha ye batao…..meri gudiya ne homework kiya?

Ruhana- Haan kar liya ! Aaj ruhana ne drawing ki!

She told him happily and he smiled.

Ruhana- Papa aapko pata hai….aaj mam ne pucha ki mujhe bade hokar kiski tarah banna hai?

Abhijeet- Toh aapne kya bola?

Ruhana(smiles)—Maine bola mujhe mere papa ki tarah banna hai …(the next moment she becomes sad)

Abhijeet- Arye meri gudiya ko kya hua?

Ruhana(looked at him)- Lekin aap toh kabhi kabhi chale jaate hain mumma aur ruhana ko chhodkar….isliye ruhana ko mumma ki tarah banna hai.

Listening to his daughter , he felt guilty of leaving them alone. He made her sit in his lap….

Abhijeet- Papa is sorry beta…lekin papa ka kaam hi aisa hai. Papa ko bhi acha nhi lagta mumma aur ruhana ko chhodkar jaana lekin jaana padta hai.

Ruhana- Aur agar nahi jayenge toh Daadu daantenge….hai na ?

She spoke so innocently that made him laugh. He hugged her and kissed her on her forehead…

Abhijeet- Acha ye toh batao….kiski tarah banna hai aapko?

Ruhana- Mumma ki tarah…..kyunki mumma sabka khayal rakhti hai. Aur sabse bahut saara pyaar bhi karti hai.

Abhijeet- Hmm…ye baat toh hai…..aapki mumma toh bahut achi hai….

Ruhana(looked at him)- Nahiiii…wo achi nahi hai…Wo toh world ki _**BEST MUMMA**_ hai

_***Flashback Ends***_

Both AbhiRika laughed.

Tarika(smiling)- Sach mein Abhijeet…..kitne ache din hua karte the na ….aur aaj yaad karti hu toh lagta hai ki kaash hum waqt ko rok paate .

Abhijeet- Haan Tarika…main toh socha karta tha ki meri zindagi kya hoti , CID aur duty…..bas! Lekin aaj sochta hu ki meri life kitni achi hai….tum ho meri dost aur jeevansaathi bankar….daya hai….mera bhai…..aur Ruhana aur Aarav…ye dono toh …

Tarika(looked at him)- Tumhari jaan hain! Aur tum meri !

He smiled at her. Meanwhile , Ruhana came there….

Ruhana- Arey waah…mere mumma –papa ki love story Romeo-Juliet se kam nahi….I love you both !

Tarika(glared)-Kya ye romeo-juliet laga rakha hai?

Ruhana(giggled)- Hehe….Nikhil chachu ne aap dono ko naam diya tha…CID ke romeo-juliet! Aur dekho na aap dono ekdum romeo Juliet hi lagte ho.

Tarika- Dekha na tumne abhijeet…..tumhair beti kitni shaitan hai!

Abhijeet- Acha jii…shaitani kare toh meri beti varna tumhari…acha hai! Dono maa-beti mujhe satate ho. (he made a sad face)

Ruhana- Arey mere ache papa…naraz nhi hote. Main toh mazak kar rahi hu. Acha ye dekho…aap dono ke liye meri taraf se ek tohfa!

She handed over an envelop to him. He took it and asked….

Abhijeet- Kya hai isme?

Ruhana- Aap padhiye na papa…..Main jaanti hu ki aap zarur khush honge.

Tarika- jaldi kholo abhijeet…phir bureau bhi jaana hai.

He nodded and opened the envelop and read it. He looked once at Ruhana and then again in the letter. He immediately hugged her…..Happy tears leaked out of his eyes….

Abhijeet- Tarika…..hamari beti ne prove kar diya hai ki agar sachche dil se kuch chaho toh wo zarur milta hai. I am proud of you beta.

Tarika- Arey par usme hai kya ?

Abhijeet(happily)- Hamari beti ab Forensic Expert DrRuhana ban gayi hai.

Tarika smiled and hugged her daughter.

Ruhana- Happy Mother's Day Mumma !

She kissed her on her cheeks and Tarika just smiled.

Tarika- YE sabse acha gift tha beta….isse acha kuch nahi ho sakta. (to Abhijeet) Ab toh maante ho na Abhijeet ki hamara decision sahi tha?

Abhijeet- Tarika…wo decision tumhara tha toh galat hone ki gunjaish ho hi nahi sakti thi.

Tarika and Ruhana smiled.

Ruhana- Ab hum chale ? Mujhe Naanu ko bhi batana hai.

Tarika- Haan haan chalo…..main file lekar aati hu.

Soon, the three of them headed to the bureau.

_**CID Bureau….**_

ACP sir was not yet there. RajVi , SaJal , IshYant , Kavin , Shreya were now in the bureau. Rajat and Sachin were discussing some case while Kavin and dushyant were chatting.

Rajat- Shreya….daya sir kahan gaye?

Shreya- Daya toh Aarav aur divyansh ko lekar shooting centre gaye hain. Aaj un dono ka pehla training session hai na !

Rajat- Arey haan…main toh bhul hi gaya tha.

Shreya(Smiled)- Hota hai…..par aapne kyun pucha?

Rajat- Arey kal wale case ki file chahiye thi.

Purvi- Wo shayad Tarika ke paas hai.

Shreya- shayad nahi…..wo file tarika ke paas hai kyunki kal aarav ghar aaya tha tab shayad daya ne usey di thi.

Rajat- Hmm….thik hai…sir aate hi honge.

Shreya- Haan….aur shayad Daya bhi aate hi honge.

Kajal- Btw….aaj Riddhi aur divya bureau aane wale the na….kya hua ? Kahan hai wo dono?

Purvi- Forensic lab mein….Sree ke paas.

Meanwhile , Outside the bureau….

Abhirika had reached the bureau.

Ruhana- Aap log jaiye na andar….main aati hu.

Tarika(looked at her)- Kya shaitani soojh rahi hai ?

Ruhana(puppy eyes)- Maine kahan shaitani ki mumma….main toh aapse keh rahi hu ki aap jao….main aati hu na .

Tarika- Ruhaanaa!

Abhijeet(smiled)- Chalo na Tarika….ruhana bachchi nahi hai….aa jayegi wo!

She sighed and moved into the building with her hubby. At the same time , Ruhana saw Nikhil , Divya and Freddy entering in. After them , she entered inside. She moved to the bureau where all were. She looked around and was happy to find them all happy. Her smile widened looking at her loved ones. She decided to wait for some more time….She decided to hear them….

Abhijeet- Kamaal hai…ye daya abhi tak nahi aaya.

Shreya- Unke beton ka shooting range pe pehla din jo hai….itni jaldi thodi aa jayenge wo.

Abhijeet- Hmm….lekin mujhe sabko ek good news deni hai.

Shreya- Kaisi news !

AbhiRika smiled looking at eachother….

Kavin-Waah…isey kehte hain pyaar…..shaadi ke 20 saal baad bhi ek dusre ko dekh ke muskara dena….waah ! (looking at Sree who was now there in the bureau) Yahan toh shaadi ko 6 saal hue hai toh hi koi bhaav nahi deta.

Dushyant- Beta Kavin…shayad tu bhul gaya love ka first rule…..hamesha apni biwi se pyaar se baat karo Tu DrSree ko time nahi dega toh wo kyun tujhe bhaav degi. (he smirked)

DrSree- Ye sahi kaha tumne dushyant…..aajkal kisi ke paas tym hi nahi hai. (she spoke looking at Kavin)

Kavin- Ye sahi nahi hai DrSree….aap toh yunhi mujhpar ilzaam laga rahi hain.

DrSree just smiled…The two girls Divya and Ridhi were watchin them….

Ridhi – Kavin chachu …thank you!

Kavin- Kisliye.?

Ridhi- Hamari chachi ko smile karvane ke liye ! (she pointed to her)

He looked at her and saw her smiling….he was confused when he heard a voice….

"_**Itna confused mat ho jao Mau…..oops….Kv Dost….jaise meri mumma ko papa se "TarikaJi " sunna acha lagta hai waise hi meri maasi ko aapse "DrSree" sunna acha lagta hai. " **_

All turned and were surprised to find Ruhana . Ridhi and Divya rushed to her….

"_Roo Diii " _

They hugged her tight and spoke….

"_Aapko pata hai dii humne aapko kitna miss kiya…..we missed you so much….Aarav bhaiya ne hume khub pareshan bhi kiya."_

They complained to her like little children to which she just smiled….

"_Aane do Aarav aur divyansh ko…ache se khabar lungi." _

All were happy to see her. Kavin moved to her…..

Kavin- Arey meri dost toh bohot badi ho gayi hai….waise tum kuch aur bolne wali thi na …? (he smiled naughtily)

Ruhana- Haan….lekin mujhe yaad aaya ki aapne mujhe Kv Dost bolne ko kaha hai.

He hugged her and asked her college and other things.

Shreya(to Tarika)- Toh ye thi good news?

Tarika- Nahi ek aur good news hai tere liye !

Shreya- Wo kya ?

Ruhana(moved to Shreya)- Choti maa….aap ye padho !

She gave her the letter and hugged her locking her arms around her neck. As she read it , a smile formed on her lips.

Purvi- Kya hua Shreya? Kya likha hai ?

Shreya(smiled)- Hume ek new forensic doctor mil gayi hai…Dr Ruhana !

Rajat- Kya ….sach mein ! Dikhao toh !

He took the letter and read it and patted ruhana's head.

Sachin- Abhijeet sir ….ab aisa lagta hai ki hamare case aur jaldi solve honge….afterall Ruhana bhi hume join kar rahi hai.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Haan Sachin…aur aaj mera bhi ek sapna pura hua !

Sachin-Kaisa sapna sir ?

Abhijeet(looked at Ruhana)- Mera sapna tha ki agar meri beti ho toh wo tarika ki tarah ho…aur dekho wo sach ho gaya.

Ruhana- Papa , Mumma ! Mujhe nahi pata ki main mumma aur naanu ki tarah kaam kar paungi ya nahi …lekin itna promise krti hu ki job hi karungi pure mann se karungi aur aap dono ko kabhi shikayat ka mauka nahi dungi.

AbhiRika smiled …and just then DrS entered….

DrS- Kisne kaha ki ruhana acha kaam nahi kar sakti …..arey bhai….wo toh apne naanu aur mumma se vi aage nikalne wali hai. …dekh lena tum !

Ruhana (hugged him)- Aapko mujhe par itna yakeen hai Naanu?

DrS(eyeing Abhijeet)- Jab maine tumahre papa pe yakeen kar liya toh tum par toh karunga hi….meri beti ki beti jo ho.

Ruhana giggled.

Abhijeet- Kya sir…..aap toh bachon ke saamne bhi meri taang kheechte ho.

DrS- Kya karu yaar…..din acha ho jaata hai.

Tarika- Abhi se jhagadne ka baad….kya bol rahe ho sir !

DrS- Wahi jo haqeeqat hai…..Aadat pad gayi mujhe abhijeet ko satane ki .

Ruhana- Uffo Naanu….Aap bhi na…..acha chaliye mujhe forensic lab dekhni hai …jahan par main kaam karungi aapke saath.

She spoke excitedly. AbhiRika smiled looking at her.

DrS- Phir derr kis baat ki ! Chalo… !

They were about to move when Daya entered….

Daya- Mujhse bina mile jaogi ?

Ruhana(turned to other side)- Mujhe aapse koi baat nahi karni. (to Abhijeet)- Papa apne dost se kahiye ki main inse gussa hu.

Daya- Baap re….itna gussa kyun ?

Ruhana(made a face)- Maine kaha na mujhe nhi baat karni …main jar hi hu naanu ke paas …bye. Ridz , esss

And she was about to move….but he caught hold of her hand…. She turned back and he showed her something…..

Daya- Ye bhi nahi chahiye ?

She looked at him surprisingly and he was smiling…

"_Ye toh …" _

And she moved towards him but he moved back.

"_Best Friend ….do na ….mat satao ! " _

But Daya still chased her …..

**A/n : So…a new chapter….**

**What did daya show to Ruhana and why is he chasing her ….what's gonna happen ….**

**To know…stay tuned :D **

**This was a Mother's day update. **

**Happy Mother's Day to all of your's mothers. May God bless them with good health and wonderful life.**

**May god shower his blessings on all. **

**Lemmer know …howz the new update ?**

**Keep reading ! **

**Take care !**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heya ! M here with a new chapter. **

**Let's see ki aisa kya dikhaya Daya ne ki Ruhana is no more angry with him. **

**Happy Reading ! **

Daya shows something to her….

Ruhana- Best friend, wo mujhe do na.

Daya(smiles)- Nahi…..ye tum tak nahi pahuchega.

Ruhana- Aap toh mere best friend ho na …phir bhi ! (she pouts)

Daya(smiles)-Best friend toh main tumhare papa ka hoon. Papa ko de deta hoon. (he moves to Abhijeet)

Ruhana(almost runs to him)- Nahi, this is a secret between you and me. Papa ko nahi batana.

Daya- Lekin tum toh mujhse naraz ho na ….main tumhari baat kyun maanu? (he looks at her)

Ruhana- Aap bohot bure ho Chachu! I hate you !

Daya(smiles)- Lo Abhijeet, kisi ne kaha tha wo mujhse baat nahi karegi, par wo toh kar rahi hai.(he smiles coyly)

Tarika- Haan Daya, Ye bol rahi thi ki main best friend se baat nahi karungi.

Ruhana- Toh ye mujhe satate kyun hai ? (she looked at tarika)

Daya(smiles)- Kya karu, tumhe satane mein zara maza aata hai.

Ruhana- Aapke haath mein kya hai?

She took the paper from his hand and found it empty. She looked at Daya who was smiling. She hit him on his hand….

Ruhana- Aap bohot bure ho. Blackmail karte ho.

Daya hugs her…._" Kya karein kabhi kabhi karna padta hai." _

Ruhana hugs him…._"I missed you so much. Aur thankyou Mumma-Papa ka khayal rakhne ke liye" _

He smears her head _" Arey pagli, wo toh mera farz tha. " _

Ruhana smiles and looks around for all the lovely faces….

"_**I'm happy to be back. Thank You Papa ! " **_

She hugs abhijeet, who in turn pats her head. Just then, the bureau phone rang. Shreya receives it…

" _Hello, CID Bureau!" _

_._

_._

"_Acha theek hai, wahan se kisi ko jaane mat dena. Hum aate hain." _

She turns to her team…

Shreya- Kandivali mein ek khoon hua hai, hume jaana hoga.

Tarika- Ruhana, chalo, hum forensic lab mein jaate hain.

She nods and they left the bureau. The CID team left for the investigation.

_**Forensic Lab…**_

Ruhana entered inside the forensic lab. DrSalunkhe glanced at the girl.

DrS- Welcome Ruhana!

Ruhana(smiles)- Thank You! Main bohot khush hu.

DrS(smiled)- Hona bhi chahiye beta. Par ek baat, ab shiddat se kaam karna padega.

Ruhana- I promise, I won't let you and mumma down.

DrS(pats her head)- Mujhe tumse yahi ummeed hai Ruhana. Aaj ke case mein tum hume observe karogi, uske baad hi tum kuch kaorgi.

Ruhana- Yes Sir!

Tarika and DrS smiled looking at her.

DrS- Tarika, take care !

Tarika(Smiles)- Haan sir, main dhyan rakhungi.

He smiles and they get busy with the work. Ruhana was with tarika , observing her. She was looking at the colorful chemicals in the lab. Though she had worked with almost all the chemicals as she was studying , yet some of them were that she didn't knew. She hold up a little flask with a red color chemical in it. She took her to herself when she heard a voice…

"_Dhyan se kaam karo Ruhana. Chemicals hain yahan par." _

She looked up to look at the person and smiled….

"_Ohho Papa! Kuch nahi hoga mujhe. 5 saal se in chemicals ke saath hi toh khel rahi hoon." _

Abhijeet looked at her…._" Jaanta hoon beta, par dhyan se kiya karo." _

She smiles…._" Aap na bohot sweet ho papa. Lekin I promise main dhyan se kaam karungi." _

Meanwhile, DrSalunkhe spoke…

DrS- Abhijeet, Ruhana ek forensic doctor hai, khud experiment karegi tab hi seekhegi. Aur main hoon na tumhaari beti ka dhyan rakhne ke liye.

Abhijeet- Haan Sir, maalum hai mujhe.

DrS- Par haan, kisi aashiq mizaaj ke officer ko yahan mat laana. Samjhe tum!

Abhijeet- Usse kya hoga?

DrS- Arey, tumne meri lab ko lover spot bana diya tha, koi aur aayega toh pata nahi kya karega.

Abhijeet (smiles shyly)- Arey Sir, kya aap bhi !

DrS- Sahi keh raha hoon bhai.

Abhijeet- Wo sab chhodiye sir, kaam ki baat karte hain.

DrS(smiles)- Haan haan, kyun nahi !

And they talk about the case. While leaving, Abhijeet turns to Ruhana who was working on the computer….

" _Aaj tumhe ek surprise milega." _

Ruhana chuckles .._" Yayy….maza aayega." _

And then, he left due to the case. Ruhana works happily for the day. She was happy to work with her mother and grandfather. On each step, she was learning something new.

At the end of the day, when they were about to leave…

DrS- Toh beta, kaise raha din?

Ruhana(smiles)- Aapke saathkaam karne ko mila, toh acha hi hoga na Naanu. Thank You!

DrS- Haha, mann laga ke kaam karo. Naanu ki jagah tumko hi toh leni hai na. (he patted her cheeks)

Ruhana(Smiels)- Haan Naanu, main ache se kaam karungi.

DrS- Main jaanta hoon. Ab chalo ghar chalte hain.

Ruhana- Haan, Aaj toh papa koi treat dene wale hain. Where is papa ? (she asks tarika)

Just then, he enters….

DrS- Lo, shaitan ka naam liya aur shaitaan haazir.

Ruhana(laughed)- Papa shaitaan!

DrS- Haan, tumhare papa ne bahut shaitaaniyan ki hain.

Ruhana- Wo kya?

DrS(looks at AbhiRika)- Wo main baad mein bataunga. Abhi jao.

Ruhana nods and leaves with AbhiRika waiting for her Papa's assured treat.

**A/N: Okay…a. short update , I know. That too, after 3 months. Sorry Guys. **

**But, I will try to give short updates….i promise. Will update others too. **

**Plz R&amp;R !**

**Take care ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello Everyone! Back with another AbhiRika update. Sorry for being late with this. **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. Love ya all! **

**Happy Reading! **

Abhijeet took Tarika and Ruhana and they moved towards their home. Ruhana was quite happy that day, reasons being two, one being that she was back to her parents and that she had joined her mother. She was looking out through the window admiring the city sights she missed for 5 long years. Abhijeet looked at through the view mirror..

Abhijeet- Aaj toh bahut khush lag rahi hai meri beti. Kya baat hai?

Ruhana- Haan papa….aaj main bahut khush hu.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Acha, hum bhi jaane , aisa kya hua hai ?

Ruhana leaned on to the backrest of the seat and replied….

"_Main wapas aa gayi papa, aur sab kuch waise hi hai jaise main chhod ke gayi thi. Aur phir maine aaj join bhi kiya. Aapko pata hai papa, jitna maine wahan seekha na, utna main roz naanu se bhi seekhungi. He is soo sweet….hai na mumma? " _

She asked glancing at Tarika who smiled in turn….

"_Haan beta, sahi kaha tumne, kyun abhi ?" _ She asked him who made a face…

"_Kya sweet! Mere kitne taang kheechte hain wo, dekha nahi, aaj ruhana se kya kaha?" _

He said in such a tone causing tarika and ruhana laugh. Ruhana spoke again….

"_Mazaa aayega papa ….naanu ko kahungi ki wo mujhe bataye ki aap kya shararat krte they. " _ She grinned naughtily while AbhiRika just laughed.

They reached home and at the same time, Aarav joined them. She hugged her sister as they followed Tarika in the house….

Aarav- Dii, how was your first day?

Ruhana- Bahu acha tha Aarav. Aaj toh pehle din tha toh bas mumma ko observe kiya. Tu bata, tera shooting practice kaisa chal raha hai.

Aarav- Haan di, acha hai. Par ye nahi pata ki papa ki tarah sharp shooter banunga ki nahi.

Ruhana- Arey, banega na! Bas practice kar. Tujhe yaad hai na , mumma kya kehti hain…._"Practicemakes a man perfect." _ Sahi kaha na mumma?

She questioned as she saw AbhiRika approaching them. Abhijeet smiled and moved to them and pulled both of them in a hug…He looked at aarav….

"_Aarav, beta, tum jitni mehnat karoge na, utna aage badhoge. Agar mann mein kuch than lo toh koi bhi tumhe tumhara lakshya(goal) paane se nahi rok phir tum mere jaise kyun, tum toh mujhse bhi behtar banoge …."_

But was cut in mid by Tarika….

"_Tumhe apne papa se bhi aage jaana hai isi mein hi tumhaari success hai." _

She said caressing his cheeks while he smiled and hold her hands….

"_Aapko lagta hai mumma, main aisa kar paunga?" _

Tarika smiled…._"Haan, mera beta toh sab kuch kar skta hai. And I know, wo karega,bohot mehnat karega." _

Aarav smiles….._"Haan, main bohot mehnat karunga, I'll prove it!" _

Abhijeet smiles…._"Acha chalo, dono bhai behen ready ho jaao. Hum dinner ke liye baahar jaayenge." _

Ruhana and Aarav chuckled and ran looked at them with content smiles. The smiles on their lips and eyes said it all…..they were really proud of their kids.

.

.

_**A While Later….Hotel LakeView Resort…**_

Ruhana was happy as it was her favorite place. She clutched Abhijeet's hand..

"_ThankYou papa!" _

He smiled as they moved to other side where it was a dinner arrangement near to the pool side. She chuckled to see the arrangement while AbhiRika smiled seeing her happy…

"_Wowww….its so beautiful . I was missing this….mazaa aa gaya. Thank you for the treat papa."_

She hugged Abhijeet who caressed her cheek…

"_Anything for you Jaan…"_

Ruhana smiled they settled for dinner. Abhijeet had already ordered the dishes…all were Aarav 's and Ruhana's favorite. They chuckled on seeing the menu while AbhiRika just smiled. They finished with dinner and were strolling near the lake when ruhana said….

Ruhana- Yaayy…mazaa aa gaya. This place is so beautiful and the dinner….ahaaa! (she smiled)

Tarika(Smiles)- aaj toh papa ko beti pe bahut pyaar aa raha hai…kyun abhijeet? (She spoke eyeing him)

Aarav- rehne do mumma, dii ke aane ka wait toh aap ek hafte se kar rahe ho. Tabhi dii ke favorite dishes ki taiyari kar rahe kab se.

Ruhana(smiles)- Achaa…..toh kal kya special milega mummaa? (she smiled naughtily)

Tarika(smiles caressing her cheek)- jo meri gudiya chahegi.

Ruhana smiled but saw her parents getting emotional….abhijeet turned his face to other side as he didn't want to show her how much he missed her. Ruhana looked at them….

"_Arey…..ab main aa gayi hun na….ab aap log kyun udaas ho rahe ho. Mujhe pata hai aap dono ne mujhe bahut miss kiya, maine bhi kiya, aisa ek bhi din nhi jaata tha jab main aap logon ko yaad nhi kiya….sabse zyada aarav…..ye meri kitni help karta tha, lekin, jo main paana chahti thi uske liye jaana zaroori tha na….."_

She looked at abhijeet who gave a positive nod….she hold his hand….

"_papa, aap hi kehte ho na, ki kabhi kabhi hume apne comfort zone se baahar nikal kar bhi kaam karna chahiye, toh maine bhi wohi kiya aur aarav bhi karega…hai na aarav?"_

Her brother gave a positive response. AbhiRika smiled on listening to her while abhijeet patted her head….

"_Meri beti toh sach mein badi ho gayi hain. Bahut samajhdaar ho gayi hain apni maa ki tarah." _ He said eyeing at both the girls who smiled…

"_Ab main toh intelligent hoon hi papa….."_

She mocked as if raising her collars while AbhiRika laughed out seeing her antics and the family moved back to home amidst this laughter and happiness.

**A/N: Okay….so here is an update. I hope everyone likes it….**

**Plz R&amp;R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello Guys…**

**I know …M 4 months late, sorry for that….really sorry…here's the longer update for you guys. M free now, will try to come with updates soon. **

**Thank you for all precious reviews. **

_**RECAP: Ruhana is back to her family. She's now a Forensic Doctor, just like her mother. Her father is very protective for her. He promises her a treat… Ab aage…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Next Morning….. TARA Mansion…**_

Tarika was in kitchen preparing breakfast and calling for Aarav.

"_Aarav , jaldi karo beta, tumhaare chachu aate hi honge."_

The boy called from his room…

"_Aar aha hoon mom! Just 2 minutes!"_

Tarika shakes her head….

"_Uff…ye ladka….bilkul apne papa pe gaya hai! Kya karun main iska."_

She turned towards the gas stirring the kheer she was preparing when she felt a pair of hands on her waist…. She sighed….

"_Kya kar rahe ho Abhijeet, chhodo mujhe!"_

He placed his chin on her shoulder….

"_Matlab kya hai tumhara…..apni biwi se pyaar ki 2 baatein kar raha hu…aur kya!"_

Tarika turned to him….

"_Uffo Abhiii…..tumhare bache bade ho gaye par tum nahi hue… …dekho door raho,agar ruhana aur aarav aa gaye toh…..kya sochenge!"_

_._

Abhijeet smiled cutely…..

"_Arey , unhe bhi toh pata chalna chahiye ki unke papa unki mumma se kitna pyaar karte hai."_

Tarika couldn't help but smile…..

"_Tumse na baton mein koi nahi jeet sakta. Acha ab aap apni laadli ko jagaayenge plz…!"_

Abhijeet smiles and moves out of the kitchen where aarav comes….

Aarav- papa, dii uth gayi hai, wo ready hoke aa rahi hain.

Abhijeet(smiles)- Achi baat hai….tum taiyar ho training ke liye?

Aarav(excitedly)- Haan papa, chachu aane waale hain.

Tarika(comes out)- Aarav, here's your shake and toast. Kha kar hi jaana….samjhe! (she looked at him)

Aarav- haan mom , kha lunga. Aur aapne mere liye aur shake banaya hai na?

Tarika(smiles)- haan baba….ye rahi tumhari bottle. Aur ruhana kahan hai?

Ruhana(on stairs)- Me here mumma.

She came down wearing a pink and black shrug top with jeans. Just then, she heard a car horn. She smiled….

"_Best friend is here….main aati hu. Aarav, jaldi kar.!"_

And she rushed out to meet her best friend. Tarika and abhijeet smiled.

Tarika- dekh rahe ho na…tum milo chahe na milo, tumhari beti zaroor Daya se mil leti hai.

Abhijeet(smiles)- abhi tak excited ho jaati hai wo uske aane par. Pata nahi kaisa rishta hai dono ka!

Tarika(smiles)- ye rishta itna strong isliye hai kyunki ruhana ko pata hai ki uske papa ke baad agar koi hai jo hamesha uska saath dega toh wo Daya hi hai.

.

.

"_Kaisi baat kar rahi ho Tarika…..main toh hamesha apni best friend ke saath hu. Chahe Abhijeet koi decision kare ya main , baat toh ek hi hai na !"_

AbhiRika looked up and found Daya coming in with ruhana.

Tarika- arey daya tum….aao na!

Abhijeet-kya baat hai daya, roz toh jldi mein hote ho….aaj yahan!

Daya(Smiles)- kya boss tum bhi….aaj main jaldi aaya hu. Wo abhi acp sir ka phone aaya tha.

Abhijeet- Lekin sir toh aaj Pune jaane waale they na….kya hua?

Daya- haan boss, isliye tumse kehne aaya hu kit um bureau jaldi pahunch jaana. Sir keh rahe they ki aaj hume 2 new officers join karne vale hai.

Abhijeet- thik hai, lekin sir ne toh kuch nahi kaha tha.

Daya- haan boss, sir ko bhi abhi pata chala. So we need to be ready. Aaj mujhe derr ho sakti hai. Kuch formalities baaaki hai toh derr ho sakti hai.

Abhijeet- thik hai daya….main time se chala jaunga.

Daya(Smiles)- acha chalo, ab hum chalte hain…aarav chalo. (to ruhana)- Have a good day doctor.

Ruhana(smiles)- Thank you !

After this Daya leaves with Aarav. Here, ruhana and abhijeet sit for breakfast.

.

.

_**9:30 am CID Bureau….**_

Abhijeet entered the bureau and found Rajat, Purvi and Shreya chatting. Everyone seemed happy. Rajat noticed him….

Rajat- Sir, kya baat hai, aapne jaldi kyun bulaya?

Purvi- Han sir, koi problem hai?

Abhijeet(smiles)- Nahi Purvi, wo kya hai na aaj 2 new officers hume join karne waale hai. ACP sir hai nahi toh mujhe aur tumhe toh yahin rehna hoga na Rajat isliye.

Shreya- Sach mein sir, jab ye new officers ke aane ki baat aati hai toh achcha lagta hai ye jaan kar ki aaj bhi aise log hain jinhe desh se pyaar hai.

Abhijeet- haan Shreya, Mujhe bhi acha lagta hai. Humne kabhi apne bachchon ko force nahi kiya ki wo hamari tarah CID officer bane but jab unhone kaha ki wo hamari tarah banna chahte hain toh acha lagta hai..

Rajat(smiles)- Sach mein sir, ummeed karta hun ki jo new officers hume join karein wo bhi wiase hi ho jaise hum they.

Purvi- haan, isse toh team ka power double ho jaayega naye logon se.

Shreya- Haan, ye toh hai Purvi.

They were interrupted by the phone ring. Rajat picked up the call…indeed it was a case for them. Rajat turned to Abhijeet….

Rajat- Sir, Kandivali mein ek khoon hua hai magar baat ye hai ki wo ghar andar se locked tha aur ghar ka maalik ghar ke andar dead paaya gaya hain.

Abhijeet- Ajeeb baat hai. Lekin ye bhi wahin jaa kar pata chalega. Address kya hai?

Rajat- Aranyam Residensy , Kandivali.

Abhijeet- CHalo, dekhte hain.

They turned to move when they heard a voice….

" _Aranyam Residensy ke rehne waale Businessman _**MrJaydeepKhanna ** _ khoon hua hain gala ghontne ki wajah se."_

Abhijeet turned to look at the person…..He was a tall man with fair complexion and dimpled smile. Abhijeet gave him a questioning look….he smiled….

"_**Inspector Mohit Singh **__ reporting on duty Sir."_

He forwarded his badge to him while Abhijeet smiled and shook hands with him. Meanwhile, others had also joined the bureau.

Abhijeet- Welcome to CID Mumbai , Mohit.

Rajat(smiles)- Waise Mohit, how do you know about that murder.?

Mohit- Sir, actually abhi main ek dost ke saath rehta hu aur wo wahin rehta hai. Subah jab bureau ke liye nikla toh building baahar bheed dekhi, toh pata kiya, isliye late ho gaya…..I'm sorry for that. Aur sir body ko forensic lab bhijva diya hai.

Abhijeet(smiles)- Well done Mohit, acha kaam kiya. But ek baar hume bhi check karna chahiye.

Rajat- Thik hai sir, aap jaiye, main yahin rukta hoon.

Meanwhile, The bureau phone rang again. Purvi picked it up….

"_Hello CID Bureau! Inspector Purvi speaking"_

_._

_._

"_Acha , thik hai Tarika, hum aate hain."_

_._

_._

Abhijeet looked at her…..

Abhijeet- Tarika ne bureau ke phone pe phone kyun kiya?

Purvi- Sir, wo Salunkhe sir ne bulaya hai lab mein. Shayad wo jaydeep ke baare mein kuch bataana chahte hain.

Abhijeet- toh thik hain , Rajat, tum, mohit aur Shreya jao forensic lab. Main, Purvi , sachin aur kavin jayenge Aranyam Residency. Aur Dushyant, Ishita….mujhe is businessman Jaydeep ki har detail chahiye.

Everyone nodded to abhijeet's command and got busy with their jobs.

.

.

_**Forensic Lab…**_

Rajat, Mohit and Shreya entered the lab. DrSalunkhe was doing some test while tarika was checking something in the microscope.

Rajat- bataiye sir, itni jaldi mein kyun bulaya aapne?

DrS(looked up)- aao rajat, bahut kuch pata chala hain hume. (looked at mohit) Aur ye saahab kaun hai?

Rajat(patted on his shoulder)- Sir , ye hain hamaare new Officer, Mohit singh . aaj hi join kiya hai isne. Aura ate hi acha kaam bhi kiya hain.

DrS- Hmm….achi baat hain….Welcome Mohit.

Mohit(smiles)- Thankyou Sir….

It was the first time , when he spoke up and at the same time Ruhana entered in …..

"_Blood reports are here Sir…." _(she spoke to DrSalunkhe, who took the report from her hand.)

She then turned to hug Shreya , when she caught a glimpse of him. She almost shouted….

"_Tumm! Tum yahan bhi aa gaye! Aur koi jagah nahi mili tumhe!"_

_._

_._

"_O hello madam, main tumhaare peeche nahi, tum mere peeche yahan aayi ho." _

Ruhana moved towards him…

"_tum na mera peecha karna chhod do…samjhee!"_

Mohit looks at her….

"_Miss CHashmish …tum mera peecha karna chhod do. Jaao yahan se!"_

_._

_._

"_tum na sach mein akduu ho….pehle US mein pareshan kiya, ab yahan aa gaye pareshan karne."_

Everyone seemed surprised. Tarika spoke up….

Tarika- Ye kya tareeka hai Ruhana…wo hamaari team ka naya member hai….inspector Mohit.

Ruhana(makes face)- Huhh….pata nahi kisne isey inspector bana diya…!

Tarika- Arey, hua kya hai tujhe!

Ruhana- Oho mom….ye na bahut pareshan karta hai. (to Mohit)- Mujhse door rehna tum Inspector Mohit…huhh…!

She moves to other side of the lab at her computer desk…

Mohit- tumse ulajhna hi kaun chahta hai Miss Chashmish.

Everyone were looking at them and smiling.

Rajat- Acha ye sab chhodo, Sir, aap bataaiye kya pata chala?

DrS- Rajat, is Jaydeep ka khoon sirf gala ghontne se nahi hua hai, isey zeher bhi diya gaya hai.

Mohit- aisa kaise ho sakta hai sir, zeher ke toh kahin koi nishan nahi hai.

Tarika- Han Mohit, kyunki ye zeher kam quantity mein diya gaya hai, par bahut effective hai. Zeher dene ke baad khooni ne iska gala daba diya.

Mohit- Par mujhe wahan zeher ka koi trace nahi mila.

Ruhana(looked at him)- Tumhe kabhi kuch ek baar mein mila hai …jo aaj milega….huhh !

Mohit- Dekho tum na bahut zyada bol rahi ho…. Chup raho.

Ruhana( looked at him)- Neechi aawaz mein baaat karo…..aur apne kaam se kaam rakho…smajhe!

DrSalunkhe sighs…

"_Arey bas…..ye forensic lab hai, tum dono ladna band karo. Aur ruhana, back to work….now!"_

Ruhana nods and gets back to work. Here, Rajat, Mohit and Shreya head back to bureau. Mohit was irritated…

"_Pata nahi ye ladki khud ko samajhti kya hain? Huhh!"_

Shreya(looked at him)- Tum Ruhna ko kaise jaante ho?

Mohit- Wo….wo mujhe US mein mili thi, she had some presentation from her college there. Aur main bhi wahin tha. Wahin pehli baar usse mila thaa.

Shreya- Acha, pehli baar bhi itna hi lade they…?

Mohit(embarrassed)- Haan….pata nahi ye khud ko samajhti kya hai! Waise, sorry …..sorry for my behavior.

Rajat smiles and pats his back….

"_Wo aisi hi hain…."_

They then entered the bureau and found ABhijeet and team back and Daya too.

Abhijeet- haan Rajat, kya pata chala?

Rajat- sir, Salunkhe sir toh bol rahe they ki Jaydeep ko zeher bhi diya gaya hain. Aapko kuch mila?

Abhijeet- Nahi Rajat, lagta hai humse kuch chhoot raha hai.

Mohit- Haan sir, wahan mujhe bhi kuch nahi mila.

Just then , Ruhana entered the bureau with a file.

" _Forensic report mein saari details hain. Ap check kar lo."_

Abhijeet smiles as he saw ruhana. She came to him and he hugged her.

Abhijeet- So, kaisa ja raha hai meri beti ka din?

Ruhana- As usual acha Papa, but kisi ki wajah se mood off ho gaya.(she spoke glancing at Mohit.)

Abhijeet- kya hua? Kisne kya kaha?

Ruhana- Aapke new officer ki wajah se.

Mohit(looked at her)- Pata nai aaj subah kiska muh dekha tha jo tumse mulakat hui. I can't believe ki tum abhijeet sir ki beti ho. Kahan vo , itne shaant aur kahan tum...nakchadi aur draamebaz.

Ruhana(looks at him)- Dekho, zara tameez se baat karo. Tum bhool rahe ho ki tum kisse baat kar rahe ho. Mind yourself samjhe!

Before abhijeet could say something, they were interrupted by another voice….

"_Itna gussa theek nahi Senorita….bade bade shehron mein aisi choti choti baatein hoti rehti hain. Kitni baar samjhaya hai kisi ki wajah se apna mood kharab mat kiya karo. Keep calm!"_

Ruhana turned at the voice and smiled widely….

"_**Vineet! Tum yahan!"**_

He smiled as she looked at him and then turned his gaze to other…

"_**Inspector Vineet Kumar **__ reporting on duty Sir!"_

Abhijeet shook hands with himand welcomed him. Meanwhile, Ruhana moved to him….

Ruhana- toh yeh tha tumhara surprise?

Vineet(Smiles)- Haan….toh kaisa laga mera surprise?

Ruhana- Pehle kyun nhi bataaya?

Vineet- Becoz I didn't want to miss your pretty smile. You look beautiful with a smile on your face.

Ruhana(smiles)- aate hi baatein banana shuru!

He smiles cutely while Abhijeet interrupts….

Abhijeet- tum dono ek dusre ko jaante ho?

Ruhana(smiles)- Haan, ye mere saath college mein tha…he's my best friend. (sidehugs him)

Daya-Acha hai …tumhe toh 2 -2 dost mil gaye. (he teases her)

Ruhana- yahan mera sirf ek hi dost hai ….aur wo Vineet hai….samjhe aap!

She says so and everyone laughs.

Mohit(irritatedly)- Tumhara dost banna hi kise hai ….huhh!

Ruhana- toh tum apne kaam se kaam rakho Insp Mohit!

Just then , her mobile beeps…She reads the message and turns to vineet…..

"_I need to go..tumse main sham ko milungi…all the best!_

And she moved out of the bureau. Here _**Vineet **_ and _**Mohit **_ seemed to mingle into the team soon.

**A/N: Okay, here I end! **

**2 new entries….Ek se dosti, ek se dushmani….**

**Let's see what happens with the three of them….Stay tuned to know more. **

**Please R&amp;R!**

**Take care!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Heya….m back with another update. **

**Love duo and crazy for abhirika- thanks for the review dear…..dekhte hain jisse jhagda kiya hai usse pyaar hota hai ya nahi ;) hehe *keep reading* **

**Mithi- thankyou behnaa/bhabhi…..for the lovely reviews :D love you :* **

**Bulbul- thanks meri jaan….hihihi…u toh know everything :D let's read further ;) **

**Simple- Thanks a lot for the review :D Hope you like it **

**Happy Reading…**

_**Same day….Evening 7 pm.**_

Everyone got free from the Jaydeep Khanna case. Today, Aarav and Divyansh , too joined their fathers at the bureau. They met Vineet and Mohit too. It seemed that both the cops mingled into the team very soon. Aarav looked around when shreya noticed him….

Shreya- Aarav, kise dhundh raha hai beta?

Aarav- Choti maa….wo Dii kahan hain? Aur mumma?

Shreya(smiles)- Forensic experts hain, lab mein hi hongi na!

Aarav- par maine naanu ko lab se baahar jaate dekha,, abhi jab hum aaye. Hai na Divyansh…? (he glanced at his brother)

Divyansh – Haan, maine unhe awaaz bhi lagayi lekin unhone dhyan diya nahi.

Daya(smiles and murmured to Abhijeet)- han, jaldi kyun nahi hogi, girlfriend se milne ja rahe honge.

Abhijeet(laughs but in low voice)- baat toh sahi hai, wo itni jaldi mein tab hi hote hain, jab unki dinner date hoti hai. bechari Tarika!

There was a pat on his shoulder….he looks and finds Tarika….She glared at him….

Tarika- Kya bol rahe they tum?

Abhijeet(scared)- k…kuch nahi Tarika! Main kya bolunga!

Tarika- Nai nai….tum Salunkhe sir ke baare mein kya bol rahe they? Mere saamne bolo!

Others giggled as they saw the two of them arguning cutely…

Abhijeet- main nahi….daya ne bola!

Daya-Arey tarika, maine kuch nahi kaha!

Tarika- sab suna maine….tum dono ko salunkhe sir se problem kya hai?

Abhijeet- koi….koi problem nahi hai Tarika …..main mazaak kar raha tha.

Ruhana(looks at her parents)- kisko kya problem hai?

Before anyone could say , mohit spoke…

Mohit- tumse badi koi problem ho sakti hai kya?

Ruhana(gave hima stern glance)- maine tumse kuch pucha? Nahi na…..phir kyun beech mein aa rahe ho! apne kaam se kaam rakho na!

Mohit- tum itne stupidity wale sawaal puchogi , ye mujhe thodi pata tha.

Ruhana(gets irritated)- Inspector Mohit, you can leave the bureau…..

Mohit- arey , aise kaise chala jaun…..mere seniors toh abhi tak bureau mein hai. main unke pehle kaise chala jaun!(he teased her more)

Ruhana-Urgghh! Tumse behes karne ka koi matlab nahi hai! tum akdu they aur akdu hi rahoge.

Mohit- aur tum nakchadi ho, aur wahi rahogi!

Vineet- arey bas! Kitna ladoge tum dono!

Mohit- tumhari dost ne shuru kiya!

Ruhana- maine nahi tumne shuru kiya!

Vineet(a bit loud)- bas! Bureau hai yeh…..koi park nahi, jahan tum dono lado!

Ruhana stamps herfeet on the ground….

"_huhh…..Papa, main baahar ja rahi hun, aap logon ki baatein ho jaaye tohh aa jaana"_

And she left the bureau. Everyone laughed….Tarika looked at abhijeet….

Tarika- Dekha, kaha tha na….bilkul apne papa ki carbon copy banegi….dekh lo!

Daya- sahi kaha tarika…..Abhijeet ki tarah bahut gussa aata hai.

Shreya- aur irritate bhi ho jaati hai….jaise abhijeet sir ho jaate they….(she giggled)

Abhijeet- han han…thik hai…..ab beti toh papa ke upar hi jaati hai.

Tarika- haan! Ye baat sahi hai….khair, ab chalein? Agar aap logon ka kaam ho gaya ho toh!

Abhijeet nods and they picked up their things and started moving out.

.

.

_**Parking lot…**_

Ruhana was moving to and fro angrily. That's when someone hold her from her shoulders. She smiled as sheet the touch….Before she could say anything, she heard….

"_Kyun itna gussa karti ho yaar…..let it be na. tum dono dost kyun nahi ban jaate!" _

She looked at him irritated….

"_Vineet! Tum bhi! Dekho, mujhe us paagal se koi baat nahi karni. Aur agar tum uske baare mein baat karne aaye ho, toh forget it! Tum bhi jao yahan se! " _

She turned to other side….. he smiled at her kiddishness. He hold her hnds….

"_acha acha deviji! Gussa kam karo! Ye bataao kaisi ho? howz life at home? Yahan aake toh tum mujhe bhul hi gayi thi…hai na!" _

She looked at him. She smiled as she saw him giving her his ever so sweet smile….

"_how can I forget you Vineet! Tumhe bhool jaungi toh rahungi kaise! " _

She smiled and he hugged her. She smiled …..

"_thank you…..for making me happy!" _

_He smiled….._

"yeh toh mera roz ka kaam hai Roo!"

She smiled as she heard him….

"_acha, where are you living here? Apartment allot hua?"_

He smiled at her concern….

"_arey haan,apartment allot hua hain. I'll be shifting on Saturday."_

They were interrupted as everyone else came into the parking lot. They were joined by Aarav and Divyansh….they talked for some more seconds, when Vineet's phone rang…he picked it up….

.

"_haan , main aa raha hoon. Abhi bureau se niklunga toh ek ghanta lagega. 8 baje tak pahunch jaunga. Yeah, take care!"_

He looked at her and said that his friend is waiting for him , so he has to leave. She nodded, while he left bidding goodbye to everyone. Others , too left for their homes…..

.

.

_**AbhiRika Home…**_

Ruhana and Aarav rushed to their rooms, while abhijeet sat on the sofa on the dining table. Tarika gave him water….she glanced at him….

Tarika- kya soch rahe ho?

Abhijeet- tarika, main yeh soch rha hu, ki hamara kaam bhi kitna ajeeb hai na…..har waqt bas khoon aur khooni …..bas inhi ke beech ghumte rehte hain hum….hain na! (he looked at her ) aur dekho, jaise aaj yun kuch pal ki masti se hi kitna acha feel hota hai.

Tarika(smiles)- haan, baat toh thik hai abhijeet. Ab Ruhana ko hi dekh lo…Mohit se kitna ladti hai.

Abhijeet(smiles)- haan, pata nahi dono jab take k baar lad nahi lete, shaanti se nahi baith sakte.

Tarika(smiled)- haan, tumhari hi beti hai na! jaise tum roz lab mein aakar mujhe wish nahi krte they, tumhara dil kahan lagta tha.

Abhijeet(glanced at her)- wo toh aaj bhi nahi lagta. Haan, ab mujhe lab aane ki zarurat nahi padti.

He winked at her…..and she smiled….

"_Tum bhi na Abhijeet, acha jaao, fresh ho jao. Main coffee banati hu."_

He nods and moves into his room.

.

.

Tarika moved into kitchen and started preparing dinner. Aarav and Ruhana rushed down after few minutes. Ruhana moved into the kitchen…. And ound tarika preparing dinner.

Ruhana- mumma, main kuch help karun?

Tarika(Smiled)- nahi beta, tum jaake apne papa ke paas baitho. Wo tumhe miss kar rahe honge.

Ruhana(giggles)- haan haan, meko pata hai wo meko kitna miss karte zyada toh wo aapko miss krte hain.

Tarika(looked at her)- ye tujhse kisne kaha?

Ruhana(smiled naughtily)- hehe, Naanu ne !

Tarika's lips turned to 'O'

"_Kya, salunkhe sir ne…..kya bataya unhone?"_

Ruhana laughed seeing her expressions...

"_hehe, main kyun bataaun! Naanu ne toh bola ki papa aapse milne ke liye bhi bahaane maarte they…hehehe" _

And she ran outside the kitchen giggling. Tarika followed her…..

"_Ruhana,…ruk! _

She giggled and sat beside abhijeet….._"Papa, bachaao…." _ Trying to hide behind him.

He looked up and found tarika ….

Abhijeet –kya hua tarika?

Tarika- Abhijeet, tumhari beti na bahut shaitaan ho gayi hai! (she said making a stern face)

Abhijeet- Kyun kya kiya usne?

Tarika(about to speak)- tum hi pucho apni laadli se!

Abhijeet looked at ruhana, who smiled innocently…

Ruhana- Papa, maine kuch nahi kaha!

Tarika sighed, shaked her head….

"_tum dono baap beti ka kuch nahi ho sakta." _

This made Ruhana giggle. Tarika moved back into the kitchen. Abhijeet looked at Ruhana…

Abhijeet- kya baat hai, badi hasi aa rahi hai.

Ruhana- hehee….mumma humpe inna cutely gussa karegi toh face pe smile hi aayegi na!

Abhijeet(smiled)- ye baat toh sahi kahi beta! Apki mumma toh waise hi bahut sweet hai.

He said looking at Tarika who came out of the kitchen setting the dining table. Ruhana ran to her and hugged her….

"_Mumma itni sweet hai isliye aapko mumma se pyaar ho gaya…hai na papa!"_

She glanced at ABhijeet and he smiled shyly…Tarika , too smiled…Aarav came up to her…

"_Arey Di, mumma toh hai hi itni beautiful, ki papa kya, kisi ko bhi unse pyar ho hua papa ne chance maar liya" _

And he giggled. Tarika slapped him lightly….

"_Arey arey…kuch zyada nahi bol raha tu Aarav…"_

Aarav laughed…._"hehe…maine toh sach bola!" _

_._

"_haan mumma…..socho agar DrVaibhav nahi hote, toh papa kabhi nahi bolte ki…." _ Ruhana stopped as Aarav signaled her something…. She smiled….

.

Aarav held Tarika's hand...

"_Papa aisa kuch nahi kehte….."_

Tarika and Abhijeet looked at him and he tried to imitate his father….

"_Tarikaji…i…..i love you Tarikaji…."_

Ruhana giggled as he saw him imitating abhijeet while tarika blushed. Ruhana and Aarav giggled. Tarika looked at him….

"_Dekh rahe ho, tumhare dono bachche kitne shaitaan ho gaye hain." _

Abhijeet looked at her….

"_Acha jiii…..shaitaani karein toh mere bachche, nahi toh tumhaare…..ye logic thik nahi hai Tarika"_

.

Tarika smiles…_"mera toh yahi logic hai….ab tum sambhalo inhe….mujhe kaam hai…"_

And she turned to move into the kitchen. Ruhana and Aarav still giggling. Abhijeet looked at them with a strict glance….they exchanged glances and said….

"_Sorryy Papa!" _

They said in unison and Abhijeet smiled. Ruhana and Aarav were confused for a few minutes….but then hugged him. Meanwhile tarika too came out …..looked at the three and smiled. She then called them or dinner. They all talked for a while during dinner about their day's activities.

.

Their day ended on a happy note.

.

**A/N: Okay…here I end…I kknow a bit short….but I hope it works…I hope its as cute as the previous one…**

**Ruhana aur Mohit mein hai 36 ka aankda….**

**Vineet aur ruhana mein hai Dosti….ya kuch aur…;)**

**Dekhte hain..kahan jaate hain inke raaste :D **

**Stay tuned :D Love ya all…:D**

**Plz R&amp;R! **

**Take care!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: heya….m back with the update. Thank you to all the lovely reviewers. Love ya all!**

**Hope you like this update as well.**

**Happy reading!**

_**Next Morning….CID Bureau….**_

Today Abhijeet, Tarika and Ruhana were early to the bureau. Aarav was already taken by his chachu to the training academy. Tarika and Ruhana made their way to the forensic lab while Abhijeet moved to the bureau. He reached bureau and found only Shreya and Rajat-Purvi there. They started talking as no one was still there in the bureau. Soon, everyone joined them including Daya.

They all were chit chatting as there was no case till now, when suddenly a cheerful voice greeted them….

"_Good Morning Officers!" _

The officers looked up and a smile formed on every face present in the bureau….

"_DrSonali ! Aap yahan! " _

DrSonali moved inside followed by a young girl almost of Ruhana's age. Shreya and Purvi moved forward to hug Drsonali.

Shreya-What a pleasant surprise DrSonali! Kaisi hain aap?

DrSonali- Main toh ekdum thik hu. Aur aap logon ko invitation dene aayi hoon.

Abhijeet- Kaisa invitation?

DrSonali(looking at her daughter)- Apni Beti _**Anvesha**_ ki shaadi mein invite karne.

Abhijeet(Smiles)- Anvesha ki shaadi? Itni jaldi?

DrSonali(smiles)- Haan, acha hai na, ye bhi khush rahegi aur main bhi.

Meanwhile, Vineet entered the bureau and recognized the girl….he exclaimed with joy….

"_Anvesha! What a surprise! _

Anvesha turned to look at him and smile…

"_Vineet! Tu CID mein kya kar rha hai? I mean, mujhe nahi pata tha ki tu bhi CID inspector ban gaya hain!" _Anvesha giggled and hugged him.

DrSonali smiled watching them…..

"_Kaise ho Vineet?" _ She asked him.

Vineet greeted her with a smile and replied….

"_I'm good Ma'am! Sorry, ki aate waqt aapse nahi mil paaya. Bahut jaldi mein tha! " _

DrSonali smiled…._"That's okay! Acha hua na tum yahan mil gaye. Ye bhi mera parivar hi hain aur tum uska hissa ! " _

Vineet smiles while Shreya asked….

Shreya- DrSonali, aap bhi isey jaanti hain?

DrSonali(smiles0- Shreya…..itni jaldi bhullakkad ho gayi ho kya? Ruhana 5 saal Pune mein rahi hai na…aur Anvesha, Vineet aur Ruhana are the best friends….kaise nahi jaanungi main.

Anvesha(giggles)- Haan Shreya Maasi! Humne Mumma ko bahut sataya jo hain. Waise Miss Ruhana hai kahan?

Vineet- Aur kahan hogi…Forensic expert hain , forensic lab mein hi milegi!

Anvesha- yeah , point to be noted dude! (they shared a high-five)

Just then they heard a voice….

"_tum dono bas points hi note karte raho. Dost se toh milna hain nahi is Miss Anvesha ko ! bas shaadi karne se pehle formal invitation dene chali aayi hain madam! " _

The newcomers were Tarika, Ruhana and DrSalunkhe. Vineet and anvesha smiled at her. That's when Mohit interrupted in between…..

"_Miss Chashmish! Tumhe sirf shikayat karna hi aata hain na! Pata nahi kaise Forensic Expert ban gayi ho! " _

Ruhana looks at him…._"Main tumse baat nhi kar rahi hu. Pata nahi kahan se uth ke aa gaye ho yahan….mujhe sataane! Aur koi kaam nhi hai kya tumhe! " _

Mohit glanced at her…._"tumse zyada kaam hai mere paas! tumhari tarah paagal nahi hoon main! " _

HE teased her more….while she got irritated…._"huhh! tumse toh baat karni hi nahi chahiye. Just mind your own business Inspector Mohit."_

She then turned to her friend…._"Anu, chal, bahar cafeteria mein jaake baat karte hain."_

Everyone was watching the two arguing when DrSonali held Ruhana's hand….

"_Arey bacha suno toh! Gussa nahi krte! Hume abhi kahin aur bhi jaana hain. Toh tum apni frend se ghar pe aake mil lena. Waise bhi parso Sunday hai aur Anvesha ki sagaayi bhi! Jaldi aa jaana! _(turns to Vineet)- _tum bhi aa jaan Vineet….waise bhi jab tak tum teenon saath nahi hoge maza nahi aayega…Kyun Anvesha! _(she looked at her daughter)

Anvesha smiles…._"Yeah mom! , in dono ke bina mazaa nahi aayega."_

She held both their hands. Vineet agreed to join Anvesha early on Sunday. DrSonali and Anvesha left after that. Everyone in the bureau seemed happy, specially Ruhana.

.

.

Soon, a case was reported , and the officers and doctors were busy with their respective tasks. But it turned out to be a short case and the officers were free by evening 6 pm.

.

.

_**AbhiRika Home…**_

Everyone got freshened up and moved into the living room. Tarika came up with coffee. It was around 7:30 in the evening. Abhijeet relaxed himself on the couch…

Abhijeet- Tarika, Ye Aarav kahan reh gaya? Dekho na kitni derr ho gayi.

Tarika(Smiles)- Abhi, abhi sirf 7:30 baje hain. Aarav 8 baje tak aa jayega.

Abhijeet- Par ye ladka hai kahan?

Ruhana(while shuffling channels)- Papa!Wo Divyansh ke saath hi hoga na. Aarav ka msg aaya ki wo thodi derr mein aa jayega.

Tarika(smiles)- Haan, tum relax karo. Aaj tum jaldi ghar aa gaye ho na isliye aisa lag raha hai tumhe. Coffee piyo!

Abhijeet smiles and starts having his coffee. Ruhana looks at him….

Ruhana- Papa, hum Anvesha ki shaadi mein jayenge na….aur Sunday ko engagement hain.

Abhijeet(Smiles)- Haan, beta, main toh promise nhi kr skta , par tum chali jaana.

Ruhana- Papa, apne kaha tha ki hum jayenge, fir abhi aap sirf mujhe jaane ke liye kyun keh rahe ho?

Abhijeet(smiles)- Cases pe depend karta hai na beta! Aur waise bhi its your best friend's wedding….jaana chahiye na!

Ruhana(smiles)- Haan, wo toh main jaungi hi. Bahut maze karenge! Yayy! (she exclaims happily)

Tarika(Smiles)- Haan bhayi…jitney maze karne hai kar lo beta….apni shaadi mein kar nahi paogi!

Ruhana(looks at her)- Mumma! Maine nahi karni shaadi waadi!Main aapke aur papa ke bina kaise rahungi! (she looks at her innocently)

Tarika(smiles)- Acha bche…wo dekhenge. Jab koi pyar karne wala mil jayega na , toh tum apne mumma papa ko bhi bhool jaogi.

Ruhana(sidehugs Abhijeet)- nahi….aapko aur papa ko bhoolne ka sawal hi nahi uthta!

Abhijeet pats her smiles and moves into kitchen to prepare dinner. Ruhana follows her to help.

.

.

A while later, Tarika came out of the kitchen and finds Abhijeet lost in some thoughts….She moved to him and kept her hand on his shoulder. He looked up….

Abhijeet- Haan Tarika bolo!

Tarika(sits beside him)-tum bolo, kya soch rahe ho?

Abhijeet(smiles lightly)- Kuch khaas nahi….bas yeh soch raha hu ki sach mein hamare bachche bahut bade ho gaye hai. Anvesha ki tarah ek din Ruhana ki bhi shaadi ho jayegi aur wo kisi aur ghar ki ho jayegi.

Tarika(Smiles)- acha! Toh ye baat hai! (she takes his hand in hers) Abhi, ye toh zindagi ki reet hai. maine bhi toh nibhaya na, aur ab hamari beti nibhayegi. Aur phir wo hamesha ke liye humse door thodi na jayegi. Rahegi toh wo hamari beti hi na.

Abhijeet(nods)- haan, jaanta hoon. Par fir bhi yeh soch ke darr lagta hai ki kya wo aage apni zindagi mein apne aapko sambhal payegi….abhi tak toh humne usey koi takleef hone nahi di, lekin future ki assurity main nahi de skta na usey!

Tarika(cups his face)- abhijeet! Mujhe nahi pata tha ki mere pati itne emotional hain. Wo tumhari beti hain. Aur usey apne liye ladna aata hai. Wo khud ko sambhal skti hai.

Abhijeet(looks at her)- haan, tumne usey self dependant hona jo sikhaya hai. wo toh hamesha hi tum jaisa banna chahti thi.

Tarika(smiles)- Han….so toh wo hai.

Meannwhile, they heard ruhana…

"_Aur mujhe hamesha wahi Daddy's Girl aur Mumma's Princess banke hi rehna hai. Aap dono se door nahi jaana mujhe."_

She had tears in her eyes. Abhijeet cupped her face ,rubbed off the tears with his thumb and looked at her…

"_arey arey….koi kahin nahi bhej raha meri beti ko….meri ijazat ke bagair koi kaise le jaa skta hai meri princess ko …han! Meri beti toh smile karte hue hi achchi lagti hai. Acha, chalo, ab muh dho ke aao, hum khana khayenge aur Aarav ko bhi bula lo."_

Ruhana nodded and rushed up to her room and called aarav as well. They had their dinner with light chit chat. Meanwhile, Ruhana got Anvesha's call to join her on Saturday for which Abhijeet allowed.

.

.

_**Sunday…Anvesha's Big Day… DrSonali's home.**_

Vineet and Ruhana had taken leave to make their friend' s big day special. Anvesha had been wearing a pink and white combo lehenga. She was looking utterly pretty… Ruhana was Vineet looked at her…

"_Aaye haaye….kya gazab dha rahi hain aaap… aaj toh kayi aashiqon ke dil toot jayenge jab tum Mihir ke haath mein anguthi pehnaogi."_

Ruhana looked at Vineet…_"Haan Anuu..tera ek aashiq toh yahin hai….Insp Vineet ! Kyun?" _

Vineet(looked at her)- Aye…I didn't mean that!

Ruhana- haan haan…I know what did you mean.! Flirt karna band karo!

Vineet(eyeing both the girls)- Haaye…jab itni khubsurat haseenayein aankhon ke samne ho, toh bechara dil sambhale na sambhle…aur toh bachcha hai ji!

Ruhana- Haan, ek ye hi bachcha reh gaya hum dono ke beech.

Anvesha- Oye hero! Ye shayariyan na apni girlfriend ko sunana, hum tere best friends hain..samjha!

Ruhana- Anuu…kyun samjha rahi hai, iske dimaag mein aasani se thodi ghusegi hamari baatein! (she settled the dupatta of her lehenga)

Meanwhile, DrSonali came in….

"_Anu, taiyar ho gayi?"_

She looked at her daughter, kissed on her forehead ..

"_Chalein beta! Mihir must be waiting!"_

Turns to Ruhana and Vineet….

"_Tum log bhi chalo beta! " _

And they moved out. As Ruhana was following her friend, Vineet caught her hand…She turned back….

"_Ab kya hai?"_

He pulled her closer...

"_aaj toh tum khubsurat lag rhi ho! "_

She turned her face other side….

"_Ab yaad aa gayi tumhe meri….! Jao jao, ab flirt hi karo." _ She replied back angrily.

He smiled…._"Acha! toh kisi ko bura laga. Someone is jealous! Not bad not bad! " _ He held her hand while she jerked it back….

"_Koi jealous nahi hai…samjhe tum! Ab chalo neeche."_ And she pulled him out of the room. He again stopped her….

"_Jaate jaate yeh toh bata do ki itna gussa aya hi kyun? Aakhir hum aapke hain hi kaun?" _ He winked at her and moved out of the room. She called him…

"_Agar keh diya toh tum kya karoge?" _ She looked at him and he smiled…._"Sabke saamne aapse apna haal-e-dil keh denge."_

Ruhana smiles…._"Challenge accepted."_

Meanwhile, they heard DrSonali calling them and they moved back. Meanwhile, the CID team had joined the function. Ruhana and Vineet were there on the stage with Anvesha. The ring ceremony took place and now it was time for dance. Ruhana and Vineet exchanged glances and smiled.

.

.

The attention was grabbed by the new music in the air. Every gaze fell on Ruhana. She was wearing a Magenta and white colored lehenga, her hairs open and she was looking simply beautiful… she looked and winked to Vineet….and started dancing.

_**Zara Zara…Zara Zara**_

_**Sarki chunariya re zara zara..**_

_**Chamki bijuriya re zara zara…**_

_**Koi lagne laga hai pyaara ..**_

_**Koi lagne laga hai pyaara..**_

_**Pyaara pyara…lagne laga hai pyara pyara re…(**_She winked at Vineet and smiled)

_**Zara zara…zara zara…**_

Vineet joined her in the dance…

_**Sarki chunariya re zara zara..**_

_**Chamki bijuriya re zara zara…**_

_**Koi lagne laga hai pyaara ….**_

_**Koyi lagne laga hai pyaara…**_(he held her from her shoulders and they danced together)

_**Pyaara pyaara…**_

_**lagne laga hai pyaara pyaara re…**_

_**Zara zara…hooo..Zara zara…hoo zara zara**_

Someone was there watching the duo….specifically Ruhana..

_**Koi lagne laga hai pyaara ….**_

_**Koi lagne laga hai pyaaaaraaa….**_

Vineet twirled Ruhana around and she glanced at him…

_**Meri palko mein…Meri palkon meinnn…**_

_**khwaab ki chaandni khil gayi…**_(She signaled towards him)

_**Tere aane se…tere aane se….milgayi…**_

_**Roshni mil gayiii…**_

Vineet moved towards her and held her hands and twirled her round…

_**Ik rang kee tasvir se, tasvir se**_

_**Ham mil gaye takdir se, takdir se..**_

_**rang dua layii**_

_**Behki nazariya re…Zara zara…**_

_**Sarki chunariya re….Zara zara…**_

_**Koyee lagane laga hai pyaara **_

_**Koyi lagne laga hai pyaara pyaara re…**_

Meanwhile, some girls came and covered around Ruhana….and ruhana pointed to Anvesha…

_**Sone se bhi hai sona….Tera mahi sona sona….**_

_**Sone se bhi hai sona…tera mahi sona sona….**_

Ruhana glances at Vineet…

_**Kora kora mann hai …**_

_**Kora kora mann hai…**_

_**Kora yeh mann hai, bas teraa naam hi hai likha…**_(she points to her heart and then him)

_**Sunii dhadkan hai…suni dhadkan hai…**_

_**ishq karna isey tu sikha…**_(and forwards her hand towards him)

Vineet holds her hand….

_**Yeh ishq woh barsaat hai, barsaat hai**_

_**Jis me jalan din raat hai, din raat hai**_

_**Haal bura hai re,**_

Ruhana holds vineet's hand and bends to a side….

_**Behki umariya re….zara zara…**_

_**Sarkee chunariya re….zara zara…**_

_**Koyee lagane laga hai pyaara ..**_

_**Koui lagne laga hai pyaara….**_

_**Pyaara pyaara...**_

_**Lagne laga hai pyaara pyaara re..**_

_**Zara zara…**_

They ended the dance on the last beat and halted. Everyone clapped for them. They moved aside. Two pairs of eyes were looking at them….

Ruhana(glanced at him)- Maine toh keh diya….ab tumhari baari. (She smiled)

Vineet(Smiles and holds her hand)- Yeah…I promise, it will be so grand that you'll never forget it. (he pats her cheek)

Ruhana- Dekhte hai MrKumar…..aap kya karte hain. Becoz you need to convince Papa aka your abhijeet Sir. Aur main chahti hu ki wo khushi khushi tumhe apnaye.

Vineet(holds he hands)- aisa hi hoga. Mujhpar bharosa hai na?

Ruhana(nods)- haan khud se zyada….

Vineet(Smiles)- toh chalo, filhal lets enjoy.

He holds her hand and they moved off to the stage for the photo session.

.

.

On the other hand, someone was in deep thoughts looking at them .

.

.

**A/N: Okay…here I end! **

**Ruhana ne toh keh di apne dil ki baat? Kya vineet keh paayega?**

**And who is in deep thoughts after watching RuVi?**

**Stay tuned to know more.**

**Please R&amp;R!**

**Take care!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: hello! Another update! Hope you people like it. **

**Thanks to all the reviews on the previous update.**

**Happy Reading!**

_**Next morning…TARA Mansion**_

Tarika was preparing breakfast in the kitchen. Abhijeet was up to his children's room to wake them up. Tarika was setting the breakfast table and called for them…

"_Abhijeet, Aarav, Ruhana…..where are you? Jaldi karo!"_

Ruhana shouted from her room…

"_Coming in two minutes Mummaa!"_

She descended down the stairs hurriedly and moves into the kitchen and hugs tarika..

"_I am here!"_

Tarika kissed on her cheeks…._"Tumhare papa aur bhai kahan reh gaye?"_

"_Uhh….Aarav papa ko apni shooting skills dikha raha hain…2 din hue nahi usey jaate hue….aise show kar raha hain jaise bahut kuch seekh gaya hain."_ Ruhana replies taking a casserole Tarika was holding.

Tarika smiled….._"yeh dono baap bête ka kuch nahi ho sakta"_

"_Exactly mumma….humare bina inka kuch nahi ho sakta."_ She chuckled as she placed the casserole on the dining table.

At the same time, ABhijeet and Aarav came down… ABhijeet glanced at them…

"_Ruhana beta, bilkul sahi kaha tumne…..socho agar tumhari mumma na hoti toh mera kya hota? Infact hum teenon ka kya hota? So, we must say a thanks….hai na?"_ he smiled cutely.

"_Bilkul papa…aap thanks kahiye…mujhe kehne ki zarurat nahi hain. …pata hain kyun?"_ Ruhana looked at him naughtily.

ABhijeet glanced at her…._"kyun? tum apni mumma ko thanks nahi keh sakti?"_

Ruhana giggled….._"Noo…kyunki ….kyunki naa Mumma aapse zyada mujhse aur aarav se pyaar karti hain….toh abhi aap third number pe ho."_ She giggled and hid behind Tarika, who smiled. Abhijeet looked at her in awe, understanding what she said. He saw Ruhana giggling.

_Tarika …yeh ladki…..yeh kuch bhi bolti hain."_ He said faking anger.

"_Meir beti ne sahi toh kaha…..Maine toh tumse pehle hi kaha tha ki koi hoga jisse main tumse zyada pyaar karungi….toh hain na mere bachche…."_ She smiled.

Abhijeet looked at her showing a hurt face, making the other three laugh. Ruhana giggled and hugged her father…_"awww… we love you too Papa!"_

He smiled and hugged back. Tarika smiles…

"_Abhijeet…tumhe taiyar nahi hona kya? Jao ready ho jao…varna hum late ho jayenge."_

"_haan, main ready hoke aata hoon."_ He nodded.

"_thik hain…aarav, ruhana…chalo nashta taiyar hain."_ She called them and both of them marched to the dining table, grabbing the cheese sandwiches tarika prepared, and she herself went to get ready. Abhijeet came out and Ruhana served breakfast to him. Meanwhile, their attention was drawn by a car horn….Aarav chuckled…

"_Chachu aa gaye…bye dad! "_

He hurriedly move to pick up her things, while Abhijeet went to meet his friend. Meanwhile , tarika came out. Aarav hugged her and left with Daya. Tarika had some breakfast and the three of them left for the bureau.

.

AbhiRika and Ruhana reached bureau, and parted their ways. Abhijeet went into the bureau while the ladies went towards the forensic lab.

_**Foresic Lab…**_

Tarika and Ruhana reached the lab and found it locked. Tarika opened it with her key and they entered in. They kept their bags in their usual place….

"_Mumma...Naanu toh kabhi late nahi hote, Fir aaj kya hua unko?"_ She asked to her mom.

Tarika smiled…._"zarur derr raat tak kuch padhte rahe honge isliye jaldi nahi aaye. Aate hi honge, khud hi puch lena."_

"_wow! Tab toh puchna hi padega…. .Main unse puchungi ki wo kya padh rahe they, and I will read that…afterall he will help me. "_ ruhana chuckled while her mom smiled..

"_okay okay….tum sab puch lena unse. Lekin abhi ke liye kal wale case ki file check karo. Koi na koi aata hi hoga bureau se wo file lene"_ she said.

Ruhana nodded and turned and at the same time Mohit entered the lab..

"_ ….Kal wale case ki file chahiye. Abhijeet sir ne mangvayi hain."_

Tarika smiled…._"dekha beta…kaha tha na koi na koi file lene aata hi hoga. Check kar liya?"_

"_yeah…ek baaar aap bhi dekh lo."_ She said looking at Tarika , avoiding Mohit..

"_haan Doctor tarika, Check kar hi lijiye…kya pata Miss chashmish se koi galti ho gayi ho."_ He teased her.

Ruhana eyed him…._"Tumhe problem kyahain? Apne kaam se kaam rkho na!"_

"_maine kya galat kaha? Tum nayi ho na isliye."_ He teased her.

"_O hello! Main nayi zaroor hoon , lekin apna kaam ache se karti hoon. Tum dimag mat khao."_ She replied irritatedly.

"_tumhari problem hi yahi hain….tum sach sunti hi nahi ho! Bas bolna shuru!"_ he replied.

Ruhana gave him a fiery glance…_"Shut up! Aur jao yahan se…subah subah mood off mat karo. Pata nahi kyun tum yahan ho!"_ She replied irritatedly.

Tarika smiled looking at him…

"_Bas! Milte hi ladna shuru …yeh ghar nahi forensic lab hain. Mohit , take the file and go."_ She said a bit strictly and mohit left. Ruhana sat on the desk…

"_pata nahi khud ko samajhta kya hain….jab dekho satane aa jata hain."_ She murmured in anger.

Tarika smiled looking at her.., when she heard DrSalunkhe…

"_Bilkul apne baap pe gayi hain…wahi gussa…wahi irritation! "_

Tarika smiles…_"kya sir…aap abhi tak Abhijeet ke bare mein kuch bolne se baaj nahi aate na…"_

"_kya karu beta…meri sabse keemti cheez leke baitha hai na wo! "_ he smiled.

Tarika blushed a little while he headed to Ruhana, to cheer her up.

.

_**Afternoon…Cafeteria**_

Everyone from the bureau and lab were in the cafeteria except DrSalunkhe and ACP Pradyuman, as they decided to have a talk in the bureau and let others enjoy. AbhiRika, DaReya , RajVi were sitting together. Vineet , Ishyant, NikYa, Mohit were sitting in another group. Ruhana was sitting with Vineet, busy drinking her cold coffee. Everyone was busy chatting . Their talks were broken, when the peon disturbed them…..he called for Vineet…

"_Vineet Sir…. Ek bachchi aapse milna chahti hain."_

"_bachchi? Aur koi hain uske saath?"_ Vineet asked surprised.

"_haan sir, ek ladki hain. Aur wo ghabrayi hui bhi hain."_ The peon said.

"_thik hain…main aata hoon."_ He replied.

HE glanced at Ruhana…._"Ruhana chalo mere saath."_

Ruhana nodded and they went into the bureau. Others followed them as all were completed with their lunch. Inside the bureau, they saw a little girl of 4 years of age and she was crying. The other girl, who seemed to be of same age of Ruhana was trying to calm her but the girl was repeatedly taking his name. Vineet and Ruhana entered the bureau….Vineet called her..

"_Excuse me…"_

Both the girls looked up and the little girl ran and hugged him, rather say hugged his legs. Vineet was surprised but kept his hand on her head. Ruhana looked at the other girl , she seemed to recognize her….

"_tum shreya ho naa? I mean Pragya Das ki behen?"_ she said looking at her.

Vineet looked at Ruhana…._"Pragya?kahin tum us Pragya ki baat toh nahi kar rahi jisne courses change karva liye they? The one who sings well?"_

" _Haan Vineet wahi! College camping trip par tum dono ki achchi dosti ho gayi thi, she even asked you for going with her in the annual day prom? She didn't like studying forensics, so she changed her branch. Shayad undercover officer thi. She once told me ki uski ek behen hain, aisa laga ki yeh uski behen hain." _ Ruhana said.

"_Sahi pehchana aapne. Main Pragya ki behen hi hoon. "_ she replied in a low voice.

"_aur yeh pragya ki beti hain."_ She Replied looking at the girl.

"_pragya ki beti?"_ Ruhana and Vineet said in unison.

"_han , 4 saal pehle pragya ki shaadi hui thi, uska pati acha tha, wo bahut khush bhi thi. Main Bangalore mein rehti hoon. Aaj hi Mumbai aayi aur aate hi behen ki maut ki khabar mili. Iske haath mein Vineet ji ke naam ki chit thi. Maine socha yahi sahi hain isliye isey yahan le aayi."_ She replied while rubbing off her tears.

Vineet and Ruhana exchanged glances. He remembers something….

"_haan Ruhana…yaad aaya. EK pragya thi meri Bangalore office mein. Mera first posting Bangalore mein tha. Tere baad wo meri sabse achi dost thi. Uski shaadi ke bare mein main kuch nahi jaanta, lekin ab kuch yaad aa raha hain. Pragya ka koi address?"_ he looked at Shreya.

Shreya nodded and gave him a card.

"_Yeh uske ghar kaaur office ka address hain. Aap pata kar sakte hain. Main abhi Hotel Bluemoon mein ruki hui hoon. "I she informed. _

Vineet and Ruhana nodded , and vineet turned to the little girl…. The girl had stopped crying, but was holding his hand tightly. It seemed that she knew him before. Vineet bent to her level…

"_Beta, abhi aap maasi ke saath jao."_ He pointed at Shreya.

The little girl nodded in a NO and gripped his hand tightly…_"Mujhe nahi jaana."_ She replied in a timid voice.

"_beta, abhi toh aapko unke sath jana chhaiye na…."_ He tried explaining.

"_naii…mujhe aapke saath rehna hain."_ She hid herself behind him. He glanced at Ruhana… who assured him to let her stay with him.

He looked at SHreya…_"shreya ji..thank you. Aap jaiye…is bachchi ka khayal main rakhunga. AUr please kuch bhi pata chalet oh mujhe inform kijiyega."_ He said.  
She nodded and left. Vineet glanced at Ruhana..

"_I think is pate par jaa kar dekhna chahiye."_ He turned to his seniors, who were all ears to his explanation.

"_Par vineet, hume toh abhi jaana hoga, but isey saath nahi le ja sakte."_ Abhijeet said.

"_haan sir….Vahi main soch raha hoon, ki kya karu!"_ Vineet said.

"_Ek kaam karte hain, main isey sambhal leti hu. Aap log jao."_ Ruhana suggested.

"_par ruhana , tumhe bhi kaam hoga na…"_ he said.

"_haan Vineet…lekin mumma hain na….i can handle for a while."_ She said and turned to the little girl, who was sitting on a chair…. She bent to her level…

"_mujhse dosti karoge?"_ She asked.

The little girl glanced at her and then at Vineet, who nodded a YES. She smiled and held Ruhana's hand. RUhana shook it lightly…

"_Acha aapka naam kya hain?"_ she asked but didn't get any reply. Ruhana smiled….

"_Main aapko Pari bulaun? Angel?"_ she looked at her.

The little girl chuckled as if she agreed to the name. Ruhana took her with her and the team went on investigation.

.

**A/N: Here we end! **

**So, A girl comes in looking for Vineet. She turns out to be a friend of RuVi and her daughter is in danger. What will happen now?**

**Stay tuned to know more! **

**Please R&amp;R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: heloo! Another update! Yay! :D **

**Sorry for the delay, but here it comes. Hope you people like it. **

**Happy Reading.**

_**CID Bureau..**_

Vineet along with Abhijeet and Daya and other officers went to Pragya's home, while Ruhana stayed in the bureau with the little girl. The little girl chuckled when she called her Pari. Ruhana informed Tarika that she will join her in the lab once Vineet returns and Tarika agreed.

Shreya, who was in the bureau, also mingled with the little girl. Taking permission from Shreya, Ruhana took her out and got her some balloons and candies. The little girl seemed happy. By the time, they returned to the bureau, Vineet and team were also back. The little girl rushed to Vineet and hugged him.

Abhijeet smiled…._"Vineet, mujhe toh aisa lagta hain ki yeh bachchi tumhe bahut ache se janti hain."_

"_haan sir, lagta hain isne mujhe dekha hain."_ Vineet said.

Ruhana came to him…_"Vineet, kuch pata chala ?"_

"_Nahi yaar….kuch bhi pata nahi chal paya. Pragya ki maid ka kehna hain ki wo 2 din pehle kahin jaane ke liye nikli thi, uske baad wo wapas nahi aayi."_

"_Aur yeh bachchi?"_ ruhana asked looking at the girl.

"_Kuch thik se samajh nahi aa raha Ruhana….lekin pata toh karna hi padega._" He sighed.

Ruhana nods…."_ Thik hai….please mujhe inform krte rehna."_

Saying so , Ruhana left for the lab while others discuss the case.

.

_**Forensic Lab..**_

She entered the lab and moved to her desk. She was a bit worried. DrS noticed it and moved to her and smeared her head…She looked at him….

"_Kya baat hai bache? Sab thik toh hain?" _

"_Nanu…koi kisi ko kaise maar skta hain? Ek bachchi ko uski mumma se door kar diya…"_ she asked.

DrS smiled at her….._"Bache, yahi toh duniya hain. Tumhare aas-paas har tarah ke log hain…abhi tum yahan ho, yahan sab ache hain…kal kahin aur jaogi toh shayad itne ache log na mile….par hume fir bhi jeena aana chahiye."_

"_haan nanu…lekin wo bachchi…..itna cold-hearted koi kaise ho sakta hain.?"_ She looked at him.

He smiled and patted her cheeks….

"_Yeh toh mujhe bhi nahi pata…itne saalon se murdon se baatein kar raha hoon, par ye baat aaj tak ni samajh paya. Lekin tum chinta nahi karo beta…sab thik ho jayega."_ He said.

She nodded and then got busy with her work. Though she was daughter of the most daring officer of CID, she was never so fearful,yet today fear could be seen in her eyes. DrS smiled looking at her and got busy as he got a call.

.

The day went busy, and finally it was evening. Ruhana was okay by then. Tarika and Ruhana went to the parking lot as Abhijeet asked Tarika to come there itself. They were happy chatting, when that little girl hugged her, or say hugged her legs. She turned to find Vineet coming to her side. Ruhana bended to her level and the girl kissed on her cheeks. She smiled and then looked at her

"_Pari ghar ja rahi hain?"_

She nodded, holding Vineet's hand and then lightly spoke…._"aap aaoge na…pari…pari se milne?"_

Ruhana smiled….._"haan, main zarur aaungi."_

The girl chuckled while she kissed on her forehead and asked Vineet to take care of her. He assured her and left with her. Ruhana smiled watching them go. Meanwhile, Abhijeet, too, joined them and they left for home.

.

_**Vineet's Home..**_

They reached home and he unlocked the door and the little girl rushed inside. It seemed like it was her own home. Vineet smiled on looking her like that. He entered in, switched on the lights, and saw her moving here and there. Suddenly, she pointed to a photograph , which was on the wall, and it included him and a girl. ….she looked at Vineet…

"_ye kaun hai?"_ she asked innocently.

Vineet smiled and sat on the couch near her….

"_Apki tarah ek pyari si bachchi thi. Lekin wo mujhse naraz hokar chali gayi."_ He said sadly.

The little girl patted on his cheeks with her little hands…._"Main nai jaungi.."_ she says innocently.

He smiled and lifts her in his arms…._"Han, abhi toh aap nahi jaoge kahin…"_ he thought about the case, when she clutched his shirt…._"main nai jaungi…kahin bhi nai…" _ he smiled and kissed onher cheeks…

"_Okay…koi kahin nahi le jayega meri gudiya ko!"_ he said.

She chuckled. He made her sit on the couch and then looked at her. He seemed to remember something. Meanwhile, his phone rang. He picked up without checking the id…

"_haan Ruhana bolo!"_

_._

"_han….tumhari pari ek dum thik hain.."_ he glanced at the girl, who was for now playing with the small paperweight that he kept on the table.

"_Okay….main khayal rakhunga…bye!"_ he cut the call.

He glanced at her, and the little girl was still playing with little paperweight, when her trance was broken with a sound. She looked at Vineet, who, was having some marbles in his hand. She chuckled and rushed to him, taking the marbles from his hand.

He suddenly went into the past, where he used to play like this with his kid sister, but for some reason, god pulled them apart. He could see his little sister in this little girl. The way she ran to him , the way she started picking up the marbles from his hand, her way of clutching his shirt, all reminded him of his little sister.

.

He came out of trance, when he saw her holding his hand. He smiled….

"_acha, main aapko __** Bulbul **__ bulaun?"_ he asked as she didn't tell her name and Ruhana called her Pari.

The little girl chuckled, though she could not pronounce the word clearly, yet she shaked her head out of happiness…"_bubu"_ she chuckled.

Her unclear voice and pronounciation, made him laugh. She ,too smiled and within a next moment, she hugged him, maybe she remembered something. He hugged her back and smeared her head….

"_bas beta , yahan par koi ni aayega."_ He said.

After a few seconds, she looked at him and nodded. It seemed that his embrace was enough to calm her down. He, then prepared some food for both of them and made her have something.

.

After dinner, he was watching the news and in no time, Bulbul slept on his lap. He smiled on seeing her sleeping, and then took her in his arms and took her inside the room, so that she could sleep peacefuly. A light of contentment was in his eyes, and he could feel all the missing things being filled up by the little girl. He smeared her head and was thinking of what he could do for this little girl and her mother. He came out of his trance, when She held her hand and shifted towards him calling him PAPA. He couldn't say anything, yet he secured her in his arms, as if assuring he'll never let anything happen to her.

.

.

**A/N: Hello! So how was the update?**

**The missings in Vineet's life are being filled with Bulbul?**

**Will he be able to find her real culprits?**

**Stay tuned! **

**Please R&amp;R!**


End file.
